Ash's spooktacular halloween
by ashxryuko27
Summary: As the kids are gone to equestria Ash is going to spend time with his love ones but those girls had a special treat for him in halloween night AshXHarem
1. chapter 1

**Ketchum family Halloween**

 **Ash's spooktacular surprise pt 1**

 **Disclaimer: Welcome to the Halloween special story that is up for everyone where Ash is going to spend "Time" with his family and also Guest and Anthony Rulz just to let you know just be patiant the stories will come just calm down please so enjoy**

Ash was coming back from Equestria after dropping off the kids at Celestia and Luna's castle. It was Halloween night and the kids wanted to experience Nightmare Night so Ash took them to Equestria to have their fun. Celestia and Luna agreed to let them stay the night there. He teleported back to his home and walked in. Strangely no one seemed to be there. He went into the kitchen and found a note on the frig. He picked it up looking it over.

'Ash come up to the bedroom We have a special treat for you. XOXO' Ash smiled "Should have known."

We strolled over to the master bedroom andgrasped the doorknob. As he turned to go it a blinding white light poured our from his room engulfing him. The next thing he knew he was in a medical examination room. He looked around and found it normal enough but that assumption was shattered when the door opened. There stood Frankie his frankenstein wife in a light pink cut very short nurse's outfit; she even had the nurses hat on to. Her blue and green eyes sparkled with anticipation as she went up to him

"Welcome Mr. Ketchum, now before you board the plane I must give you a physical checkup to make sure you're health for flying. Now please take off your shirt." She leaned in closer. "We made this into a fantasy and role playing night Ash so get ready for anything." She winked as Ash blushed as he removed his shirt revealing his tone muscles. She check his blood pressure, breathing, heart rate, and his reflexes.

"All seems to be in check just need to one last test before you can go."

"What is that?" he asked. Frankie smirked and sat down on his lap; one arm wrapped around his neck and the other rubbed his chest. "An endurance test." She kissed him and he closed his eyes one hand going around her the other ran threw her black and white striped hair.

Lemon

the two start kissing and making out as the Ash was removing her costume revealing her black and white bra and panties "For a monster you are perfectly beautiful" that made frankie blush as it's her turn to strip Ash out of his clothes leaves him in his boxers "You are the most handsome human/alicorn i ever met" as she start kissing his chest as Ash starts nibbling her neck but didn't got shocked because of his ability then reaches her back undid her bra as Ash saw her breasts

"Like i said you are perfect" as Ash groped her breasts and starts massaging them pinching her nipple made frankie moaned "Oh my ghoul Ash yes keep going." then he starts sucking her right one made her gasped for more

"Oh yes Ash keep going." she begged as Ash keeps going made frankie stroking his hair then he start sucking the right made it more intense as ash was done drinking her milk Ash notice her hand is gone again but felt his boxers were down

"Now for the next checkup Ash" as Frankie lowers down got her hand back she grabbed his manhood puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

"Oh...Frankie..." Ash moaned as frankie was going faster Ash was stroking her hair again then pinch her butt made her go more faster as Ash had reach his limit "Frankie i'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts frankie swallows and starts licking her breasts then Ash laid her down to the bed

"Ready Frankie" Ash said as Frankie kiss him "Yes and i did a upgrade to myself" she whisper it to him made Ash smiled they start kissing then Ash start thrusting her made Frankie moan

"OH...OH OH ASH ASH...YES KEEP GOING BABY" Frankie shout as Ash keeps thrusting faster as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as Ash goes more faster they continue about hours

"Frankie im gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting his beauty

"me too Ash make me a mother" as Ash fires his seed in her made her stomach bulge

Frankie was panting heavily but had a pleased face. Ash got redressed and found a plane ticket in his pocket. Then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He looked over to see Frankie hugging him still naked.

"I love you Ash." She hummed Ash smiled and turned around and hugged her then tilted her head up and kissed her again.

"I will see you later than my little flower." She giggled at her nickname as he went out of the room. She then passed out onto the floor still wearing that goof smiling.

Ash strolled out into a airport terminal but he stopped. "I have no idea where I'm going."

"Allow me to give you a police escort then Mr Ketchum." Ash turned to see Sakura wearing a police officer's outfit but had a low cut skirt she also wore dark sunglasses.Ash blushed again as she strolled right up to him. "I will give you a escort but first I need to see if you are caring any.." She leaned in and whispered in his ear "dangerous weapons first." She hooked an arm around his own and took him to a secure room where she locked the door then pinned Ash against the wall and made out with him intensely.

Lemon

Ash feels her soft kiss as they were making out Sakura had pinned him "Ash i made a jutsu and it's new for us" as Sakura used her new jutsu at her and Ash as thier clothes are at the floor letting Ash see her beauty of her naked body "Deja vu Ash" said Sakura still wearing her glasses as Ash held her sexy hips

"You are still beautiful" as they continue kissing Ash held her grown breasts squeezing them and massage them made her moan "Ooooooh yes Ash you turn me on." she said as Ash continues pinching her nipple then starts sucking her left breast made her gasp loving it "Yes Ash keep going my milk is yours..." sakura said as Ash continues faster then he starts sucking the right made her feel it moaning like a angel as he was done Ash lowers down starts licking

"Ooooh...YEEESSSSS" Sakura shout out loud as Ash keeps going eating her up as he was fingering her deep as sakura feels wet as Ash goes deeper as she is reaching limit then the floods are released

"you enjoyed it a lot" Ash said as Sakura was kissing him then Ash felt her lowering down "Now it's revenge time" as she puts his manhood in her mouth then starts bopping

"Oh Sakura..." Ash moan as she keeps going now Ash starts squeezing her butt made her go faster as Ash was reaching limit

"sakura i'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts sakura swallows it then licks herself clean

Sakura pushes him to the floor and was on top of him

"You had a right to remain silent till i'm going to ride you." Sakura said

"then im going to enjoy this" Ash said

they start kissing and sakura starts bouncing made Ash moan "Oh...oh...oh Sakura yes keep going baby yes" Ash shout as sakura keeps bouncing faster made her breasts bouncing. Ash was groping her breasts as she keeps going faster as she is reaching limit

"i'm cumming" said both as they release thier seed and love juice they rest for a minute

They got dress and went out onto the tarmac to where a private jet was waiting for him. There standing at the jet's opening was Mikasa in a old ww2 airmen outfit with a leather jacket and reflective sunglasses; and Yoko wearing a flight attendant suit. She gave a bow to him while Mikasa saluted him. Ash smiled as he walked up into the plane. Sakura smiled widely and waved to the plane as it moved to take off position. She was able to see Ash wave back at her before it took to the sky. After it was out sight she past out on to the floor snickering. "I love that idiot." She muttered before blacking out completely pleased.

High in the air Ash was treated like a king as Yoko prepared him a delicious meal of roast duck with sliced vegetables and lemons on the side. Afterwards Yoko poured him a glass of wine to finish off the meal.

"Would like some dessert Ash?" Yoko asked cutely. Ash nodded but to his slight surprise Yoko sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him Ash and drew circles on his chest. "Am I sweet enough for you?" she licked her lips playfully. Ash put down his drink and repositioned her to sit across his lap and pressed his head into her breasts. "Always."

Lemon

ash feels her soft breasts as they are making out then Ash starts tearing her clothes exposing her naked body made her giggle "I ain't wearing underwear just for you Ash" said Yoko as Ash smiled at her then starts sucking her breasts made yoko moan

"that's it ash big boys need milk" she said letting ash keep sucking her then start sucking her right breast made her moan more loving it as he was done

"my turn" as she lowers down kissing him then starts bopping his manhood "Oh oh yoko" Ash said as yoko keeps going faster when Ash was holding her butt as he is reaching limit

"Yoko..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts yoko swallows it and kiss him "Ash fuck me so hard" she said as Ash gives her a smirk then they kiss and start thrusting

"ooooh yes Ash Ash keep going ashy i love this." yoko said as Ash continues thrusting her harder as she wrapped her arms and legs around him buried his face in her breasts as they are reaching limit

"Ash yes here it comes" as Ash fires his seed inside her as Ash gasped for air "this is the best dessert i had yoko." Ash said as he notice something and smiled

Yoko was sound asleep as Ash laid his shirt over her naked body. But before he could change into some new clothes Mikasa stepped out of the cockpit and dragged him into the cockpit and locked the door. "My turn fly boy hope your ready for the mile high club?" Ash blushed as his buddy stood at full strength. She smirked "I take that as a yes."

Lemon

Mikasa was kissing her husband making out as she lowers down grabbed his manhood puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "Oh...Mikasa yes baby" Ash moaned as mikasa keeps going faster then Ash helps out as he use his magic her clothes are gone leaving her naked mikasa don't care she wanted to be like this for her life with ash without clothes then he starts pinching her butt made mikasa go faster as he had reach limit

"mikasa i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts. mikasa swallows it then cleans her breasts then she felt Ash's hands on her breasts "Mikasa you were my rare beautiful thing" as he starts massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples made Mikasa remember that memory

"oh...Ash yes" mikasa said as Ash starts sucking her left breast made her held his head letting him drink her milk "Drink my milk my Ash" she said as he starts sucking her right breast made it more better as he was done Ash is on top of her

"ready my scout" ash said as Mikasa kiss him "always my captain" as they smiled the two kiss as Ash starts thrusting slowly to her made mikasa moan

"oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes yes yes keep going" Mikasa shout as Ash continues thrusting her arms wrapped around him enjoying as they are reaching limit "Mikasa here it come" Ash said still thrusting

"me too" as Ash fills her up they were exhausted from thier sex as Ash and mikasa look at each other and went to round 2

A few hours later they landed the plane at their destination. Ash got off the plane to see Ryuko in a chauffeur holding a door to a limousine. Ash strolled over and before he could step in he heard Yoko and Mikasa call his name.

"Ash!! Come fly with us again real soon." They waved to him giving him winks. Ash smiled with a glint and nodded. He then step into the limo and Ryuko drove off. As they drove down the highway Ash decided to break the silence.

"So are you my next fantasy honey?" Ash asked with a glint. Ryuko smiled back. "No Ash I'm not. Your next fantasy is at school."

"School?" he asked. Then in what seem like mere minutes the car stopped out side of a Japanese stylehigh school. Ash stepped out of the car and noticed he was in a white button shirt and black pants; he also had a book bag in his hand.

"I will pick you up after class is over." Ryuko said before she drove off.

The bell rang out as Ash hurried inside and somehow knew where to go. He bolted to a class room and opened to see Twilight wearing an outfit similar to the one Miss Goodwitch wears. Also in the room where some other students; Mina, Alex, Clover, Sam, Sonata Dusk, Lillie and non faced stand-ins.

"Mister Ketchum!" Twilight scolded "Take you seat." She barked. Ash did so. She taught a lesson on how to simplify fractions but Ash wasn't paying attention to the lesson. He couldn't keep his eyes off how sexy Twilight was in that outfit. The bell rang and the other students filed out Mina walked past him and dropped a note on his desk. Curiously he opened it. 'Meet me by the girls bathroom.' He blushed and was about to leave when he felt a presence before him. He looked up only see into purple cleavage. He looked up more into the face of Twilight who smirked with pleasure.

"You were almost late again Ash, I think I might have to punish you for that but maybe..." She pulled ash up from his seat and ran a hand through his hair. "A reward system for being on time maybe more to your liking." She kissed him with a short peck to the lips before locking lips again in a intense kissing scene.

Lemon

as they were making out Ash lift her up and puts her to the desk getting more intense Ash starts undressed Twilight out of her clothes leaving her in her pink underwear as Ash kissed her neck "You are so much beautiful." ash admired then Twilight start stripping Ash out of his uniform leaving him in his boxers "And you're the most handsome prince i ever laid my eyes on" as they keep going Ash had unclasp her bra leaving her breasts exposed

"Twilight i found you perfect" as Ash was groping her breasts starts massaging them made her moan "Oh oh yes i love it Ashy" Twilight said as he starts pinching her nipple then starts sucking made her more intense

"yes yes yes ashy keep going." Twilight said as Ash keep going then starts sucking the right twilight feels blessing of this as he was done ash lowers down remove her panties showing her womanhood as he starts licking her made her moan

"Yes Ash it's so good" Twilight shout as Ash was eating her up then he starts fingering her Twilight gasp he keeps on going made her feel the pressure as the floods released now Twilight lowers down "Now it's my turn Ash" she grabbed his manhood starts bopping "Oh oh twilight..." Ash said as Twilight keeps going then she went faster when Ash had pinch her butt the stroking her hair reaching limit

"Twilight i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it the licks her breasts made Ash see her attractive thepn hep was on top of her

"ready my princess..." as Twilight kiss him "Yes Ash i want a other member to our family." she said as they start kissing then starts thrusting made Twilight moan "Oh..oh oh keep going Ash keep going honey" Twilight said moaning as Ash goes faster she wrapped her arms and legs around him "Yes yes yes Ash ash i'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her as her stomach was bulge "Ash this is amazing" said Twilight as she kiss him "You are still my princess we still have time." as they smirk then start kissing and making out once more

After their fun Ash and Twilight to re-dressed. Ash moved in and stole one more kiss and held on to her as they kissed. Breaking the kiss they panted for air as Ash cupped her face and rubbed his thumbs over her purple cheeks. "I love you so much Twilight." He said before leaving the room. Twilight slumped into a chair with a massive blushed but goofy smile. "I love you too Ashy."

Ash headed to where the restroom were he say Mina holding her bag swaying back and forth. She saw Ash come and moved inside the restrooms. Ash blushed heavily and went inside.

Lemon

Ash looks around in the girls restroom "Mina...wow" as Ash see mina who was now naked "I need to pass my test Ash" she said as Ash held her and squeeze her butt made her giggle "I can help you with that." as the two start kissing and making out as Ash feels her smooth skin she feels his hands touching her as she removed his uniform as Ash was naked because he lost his boxers "how about we start with these" as he starts groping and massaging her breasts made Mina feel the love

"Oh...yes Ash" he then pinch her nipple and starts sucking made her gasp "mmmmmm yes ash" she moaned as Ash was enjoying her milk then starts sucking the right made her intense as he was done

"Ash i need the action." as mina puts Ash on the floor she is on top of him but her womanhood is close to his face as she focus on his rod as she start bopping and Ash starts licking those two feel it as they are eating each other up as they were getting wet they went faster as Ash squeeze her butt and mina bops him more as they reach limit he fires his seed in her mouth and her love juice landed in his mouth

"Oh Ash i'm ready for the final test" as Ash is on top of her "Wish granted" as they start kissing Ash starts thrusting made her moan

"oh oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash Ash!!!!!!" she moaned begging him to do more as Ash still thrusting her as mina feels the drool coming out of her mouth they had been going at it in hours "Mina i'm gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting "Me too honey inside me" as he fills her up with his seed they then rested

"Mina you pass the test and i help" Ash slaid

They got redressed and headed down to the pool were the other students were at. All were in one piece swim suits and teaching them was Riza in a red life guard suit with the words 'Swimming Ace' across her chest. She blew her whistle getting everone's attention.

"Alright class we are learn the butterfly stroke now who would like to volunteer?"

"ME!!" Sonata cheered and dove right into the water. Everyone laughed for her enthusiasm. For nearly an hour everyone practiced in the water and tried to master new strokes. After the clans was over Riza asked Ash to stay behind and help her clean up which he did. After some time the pool was cleaned Riza took him over to the pool shed. She walked in with Ash closed behind and she closed it behind him and locked it.

Lemon

"Ash now we are alone" as she removed her swimsuit bieng naked and let her hair loose "how about we have our moment" she hadn't finished as Ash held her waist as he is naked too "How about we start now." as they start kissing in extreme as they were making out and kissin each other in thier neck Ash groped her breasts and starts massaging them "That's it soldier keep going" she said wanting Ash to continue sucking her good as he starts sucking the right made it more intense in the water as he was down Riza dive underwater ash wonders where did she go as he felt her start bopping his mandhood made him moan

"Oh...oh Riza" Ash said moaning as she was going faster bopping his manhood then she goes way faster as Ash starts squeezing her butt made him reaching limit "Riza i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows it gives her time to dive up for air then she was on top of him

"Let me do the final hun" Riza said as they start kissing then she start bouncing "Oh...oh...Riza yes" Ash said as she goes faster made her breasts bouncing as Ash was groping her breasts made her lot faster the two keep on goin at it for hours. as they are reaching limit "Here it comes" as they release thier seed and love juice then they rest

Ash limped out of the pool shed barely standing. He never came so much nor so hard before. He wondered into the boys locker room and took a hot shower. 'Damn that was intense. But wow she was awesome.' he though. Afterwards he went to his next class which was biology. But thankfully it was out side looking over the vegetation on the school grounds. Ash was paired with Alex, Clover, and Sam; who they all went a bit further out to some tall bushes. The girls had changed into their school's cheerleader outfits They found two rabbits in mating season. But scampered off when they were seen.

"Aww the bunnies left." Alex wined. Clover was more embarrassed over the fact they had walked on them mating. Sam was more or less indifferent. Ash was also indifferent but the fact he was alone with the cheerleaders he felt his heart race as Sam look at him with a knowing smile. She got on her hands and knees and taunted him with the swaying of the hips. It was too much for him

Lemon x3

"oh that is it come here" as they start making out Ash used his shadow clone jutsu as Ash and his clones strip the three out of thier clothes as they were naked "you three are beautiful." he said as the three were blushing "Ash you focus on me" Sam said as she remove his clothes as the two are naked and making out Sam rubbed his face on her breasts but Ash enjoys it

"You are so perfect Sam" as Ash atarts groping her breasts and starts massaging them as the clones did the same. "Oh Ash yes" said Sam then clover was moaning enjoying "Oh oh Ash keep going" said Clover loving it then Alex was loving the touch "Oh Ash...i love it" she said then him and his clones starts sucking them made Sam and her friends moan more and gasping

"Oh...Yes Ash" said both as Ash and his clones were drinking thier sweet milk then start sucking thier left side made them scream like schoolgirls as soon they were done Sam lowers down to his manhood "Now it's my turn Ash" sam puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "Oh Sam." Ash said as Sam continues bopping then Alex puts his clone to the floor then she has her womanhood in his face then the Ash clone starts licking and Alex start bopping his manhood Ash made sam go faster as he squeeze her butt the ash clone 3 lowers down was licking her womanhood made Clover scream

"Oh Ash yes" she screamed as the clone was eating her up then the real Ash is reaching limit "Sam im gonna..." as he fires his seed in sam's mouth and her breasts she swallows and licks her breasts then Ash can feel his seed was released from his clone inside Alex's mouth then Clover screamed as her love juice was released now they are ready for the final as Ash is on top of Sam, Alex is on top of Ash's clone, the second clone turns Clover around inserts his rod in her butt

"Ready" said the Ash and his clones as the girls nodded

"Yes!" said the girl as Ash and sam are kissing as he starts thrusting her made sam loving it "Oh oh oh Ash yes yes" she moaned as Ash is going faster then Alex starts bouncing made Ash's clone moan "Oh yes Alex" Ash said as Alex bounce faster so are her breasts as the clone was groping them then the second clone starts pounding Clover

"Oh oh oh Ashy yes pound me harder..." Clover shouted as Ash goes to town in her butt all of them keep on going as they reach limit "we're cumming" they said as they release thier seed in the totally beautiful spies the two clones are gone as Ash held Sam

"Ash this is amazing sex we ever had" Sam said as Ash look at her "you are the best one sammy" as they kiss

Classes were over for the day and after school activities began. Ash had some time before Ryuko came to collect him. So he wondered around the campus to find Lilli was training with the baseball team. She was practicing her pitch and her catch was another player. Ash stood of to the side and watched her. She threw a powerful 90 miles an hour fast ball but she still need work on her swing. After a few more minute she told the coach she needed a break and the coach nodded and pointed where the water was; near to Ash.

Ash went to her and she hugged him and he rubbed her hair. She whispered to him

"I want some special training from you Ashy." she bit his ear nibbling on it. Ash Moaned and grabbed her butt. "It will have to be a quickie." Ash replied before moving to a unseen corner.

Lemon.

Ash and Lillie start kissing and making out as thier love sparks in thier hearts Ash removes Lillies clothes but notice she is not wearing a bra and panties "You are gorgous" said Ash as Lillie remove his clothes leaving him naked "you are my only love who show me the bond of pokemon." as they kiss Ash groped her breasts starts massaging them made her moan

"Oh ash" She moaned as he pinch her nipples then starts sucking her left breast lille was enjoying it "Yes Ash keep going." she said as Ash keeps going then starts the right breast as he is sucking her milk as he was done

"my turn." as Lillie lowers down saw his manhood drooling that she had been waiting a long time for this as she puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh lillie" Ash said as Lillie continues bopping Ash was touching her hair then his other hand touch her butt made her go faster about a hour as he is reaching limit "Lillie i'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts she swallow and licks then Ash is on top of her "Ready" he said

"yes" as they start kissing then he start thrusting made Lillie moan "Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash." she shout as he continues thrusting as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as they been going at it at hours

"Lillie im gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting "Me too let's cum together." as Ash release his seed in hepr as she kiss him "Thank you" as she was asleep

Ash left and headed to the school entrance and waited for the limo and Ryuko. He felt the sun in the late afternoon sky bake his neck. Then an arm hooked around his own. He looked to see Sonata beaming at him with a warm loving smile. Ash smiled and held her hand as the limo drove up. They hopped inside and Ryuko speed off. in the back Ash sat on one side while Sonata was on the other. She didn't let go of his hand but she was looking out of the window deep in thought.

"What's wrong Sonata you been quiet lately?" he asked moving his hand from her to pull her into a side hug. She stares into those chocolate brown eyes that held so much love and power in them it was almost intimidating. He hated it when she didn't smile or looked happy if felt wrong.

"Ash I don't want to be you lover any more." She said Ash was shocked and saddened by that but she took his hand into her own.

"I love you Ash so much that my heart ache when you are not there. I.. I want you be with you forever." She got on her knees and held out a simple gold ring. "I want to marry you Ash Ketchum. May I become a wife to you?"

Ash and Ryuko were dumbstruck. Not one girl had every out right asked Ash hand in marriage before and Ash felt over the moon.

"Of course I will marry you. My lovely siren." Ash slipped the ring on and pulled her into a heated kiss that seemed to get hotter and hotter. Then her chest glowed blue as the mark of the tri-force marked her and on Ash's chest the symbol of courage glowed and Sonata's names was added making it official.

Lemon

as they start kissing and making out Sonata was stripping herself naked then removed Ash's clothes as they continue thier romance "you are perfect" as Ash was groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Oh Ash yes" she said then he pinches her nipples and starts sucking made sonata gasped "Oh yes Ash keep going then goes for the right breast continues sucking her milk as he was done Ash lowers down and licks her

"Oh Ash yes keep going." Sonata moaned as she is getting wet Ash continues eating her up then fingers her inside made her gasped as her floods were released

"You enjoy it alot" ash said as Sonata smiled "Now it's my turn" as she lowers down grabbed his manhood starts bopping "Oh Sonata" Ash said as Sonata continues bopping she then went faster when Ash pinch her butt as he was reaching limit

"Sonata i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks she then was on top of him "i wanted to do this" sonata said as her and Ash smiled start kissing then she starts bouncing as Ash was enjoying it

"Oh Sonata" Ash said as she continues bouncing then her breasts are bouncing Ash then groped her breasts made her go more faster. they been going at it for hours

"Sonata i love you here it comes." as Ash fires his seed in her womb her stomach bulge what made her happy is that she wanted to be a mother

They laid naked on the seat as they continued to make out. "I love you Ashy" Sonata sang. Ash still had his hands around her waist and kissed her again. "I love you too Sonata."They made out some more before he laid her head down on his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

They dropped Sonata off at her house and Ash headed home. Ryuko opened his door and there was his massive mansion and at the doorway was Lara in a French maid outfit. Ryuko went to change into her new outfit. Ash took a drink of water and noticed Lara was missing. He looked around and found her in the parlor. She was dusting but her short skirt lifted up to revel her panties. Ash walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist then dipped her. "That suit makes look so sexy it is almost unbearable." He kissed her and his other hand cupped her face. Then Ryuko walked in and both Ash and Lara gasped. Ryuko had changed into a playboy bunny suit. "Well Ash aren't you going to stand there or are you going to enjoy this little treat."

Lemon x2

Ash used his magic to bring Ryuko and Lara to him "i now going to unwrap your coatings." as Ash starts kissing them then the two were making out with Ash as Ash strip them out of thier costumes leaving them naked as Ash looks at his first love and his adventure love "you two are beautiful" Ash admired as the two were blushing by his words

"you have way with words Ash" as they start stripping him naked as they are kissing Ash was groping Ryuko's Breasts and massages them

"Oh Ash yes keep going honey" Ryuko loved how her husband does that then he was pincing her nipple then starts sucking her breast made ryuko moaned enjoying it "Yes Ash" Ryuko shout as Ash continues then Lara lowers down grabbed his manhood and starts bopping Ash feels it as he continues sucking Ryuko's right breast as he was done Ash lowers down and licks Ryuko's womanhood "oh yes" she said as Ash was eating her out then Ash felt his limit as he fires his seed in lara's mouth and breasts Lara swallows and licks her breasts then Ryuko reaches her limit as her love juice landed on his face then the girls switch for turns Ash then starts groping Lara's breasts starts massaging them

"oh Ashy yes" said Lara as Ash was pinching her nipple then starts sucking her breast that brings back the memories "Yes Ash keep drinking" she said as Ash continues Ryuko grabbed his manhood then starts bopping Ash enjoys it of his wife continue then Ash starts sucking Lara's right breast made her loving it as he was done Ash fires his seed in Ryuko's mouth and breasts Ryuko swallows it and licks her breasts so sexy for Ash to see

Ash then turns Lara around had his rod in her ass and starts thrusting her "Oh oh oh Ash more more keep going" Lara said as Ash goes to town in lara "She is so tight and i love it" Ash said as Lara was drooling and her mind was crazy for him as he is reaching limit "Lara i'm gonna..." Ash said still thrusting

"inside me Ash!!!!" as Ash fires his seed in her Lara was exhausted then Ryuko kiss him as Ash is on top of her

"Ash come closer" as Ash came closer she whispered to him in the ear as Ash heard it clear "That's why i love you Ryuko you are my most beautiful thing i had" Ryuko was touched by his words as they kiss Ash starts thrusting her "Ohhhhhh...Ash yes keep going baby..." Ryuko said to him as Ash held his first most beautiful girl he had as he goes more faster and reaching

"Ryuko im gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting

"me too i want a little Ash" as Ash fires his seed inside her as her stomach was filled Ryuko smiled as her and Lara kissed him

They all laid naked on the bed; both girls cuddling into Ash as he held them both. "Hoped you still have more in that tank out yours Ash. You have many more girls to please." Lara moaned in bliss. "Well give me a few minutes and I will back to full strength." He replied and he petted Lara who seem to hum to his touch. Ryuko smirked and pulled herself up to make out with Ash again. Lara mimics her and steal Ash away for some attention. "This is the end of the first fantasy. Time for the next one." came a bombing voice and with that Ash vanished leaving Ryuko and Lara both full and satisfied. just then Ash came back "we should sleep but i need my playboy and maid to keep me company" as those two smiled as they snuggle with him

 **That's it of the special hope you love it how Ash is having his halloween with his girls and halloween is only four days away and get to a holiday cheer so i want to say enjoy the story**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!**


	2. chapter 2

**Ketchum family Halloween**

 **Ash's spooktacular surprise pt** **2**

 **Disclaimer: Welcome to the Halloween special story that is up for everyone where Ash is going to spend "Time" with his family and also Guest and Anthony Rulz just to let you know just be patiant the stories will come just calm down please so enjoy**

Ash felt well rested and ready for his next fantasy session. He opened his saw he was in a dungeon and he was shirtless and strapped down onto a table. He looked around an saw many strange computers and chemical laboratory equipment everywhere. Then a loud maniac laugh could be heard. Ash turned to see Android 21 in a lab coat carrying a bird cage with three lights inside; one yellow, one red, and one green.

"Well well well... Our guest has awaken." She said with a lusty voice. She but the bird cage off to the side. Then she walked over to chemicals and started working on something.

"So what kind of fantasy is this?"

"This my love is a heroic fantasy. There are monster girls you have to defeat, save the beautiful princess, return to your company and the castle you came from. All of my pretty girls I made are the sexiest creatures ever so sexy you can't defeat but rather fall victim to their advances."

She turned back to Ash with a syringe will bright green liquid.

"What's that?" Ash asked nervously. He wasn't a fan of needles.

"This is a formula that will make you in to a masterpiece." She replied cryptically then she jammed the needle into his pelvis which made him cry out in the sudden pain. The liquid traveled into his body and she removed the syringe. Then Ash felt himself get hot and horny. He then felt his rod hurt being confined in his pants. Android 21 cupped her face in delight.

"IT worked!! You're body has taken the serum to make you the ultimate sex machine. You can go for hours and fire super large load of sperm. It is intoxicatingly."

She went for his pants and his rod snapped to attention. It was at full strength and twitched with anticipation.

She then got on top of Ash with a look of pure lust and love. "Let's begin the tests shall we?"

Lemon

the two start kissing and making out Ash had felt Android 21 undid his pants and boxers she grabbed his rod and starts bopping "Oh yes baby" Ash said as Android 21 was goin faster but more faster as Ash pinch her butt as she been going faster and reach his limit "I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth as she swallows "Now it's my turn" as Ash starts removing her clothes as Android 21 is completely naked "You are perfect" as Ash was groping her breasts and start massaging them

"Oh...Ash" as he pinches her nipple and start sucking her as Android 21 was gasping "Oh yes..." she said as Ash continue then he sucks her left breast as he was done now he was on top of her "Ready" he said as she kiss him without a word Ash had start thrusting made her thrilled "Oh oh Ash Ash yes yes" she said as Ash continues thrusting she wrapped her arms and around him as they reach limit "I love you baby here it cums" as he fires his seed in her

Android 21 laid on the floor barely a where of what was going on. She was mumbling about either ash or amazing. Ash was still at full strength he then heard the bird cage rattling. He went over and opened the cage and the three lights flew out.

They each got brighter and grew in size. There stood before him were three fairies all as tall has him.They were in very sexy fairy outfits. The one in a short green dress similar to Tinker Bell came up to him.

"Thank you brave warrior for freeing us and defeating that mad scientist. My name is Lucy and these are my sisters Flora and Bloom."

"We thank you again for saving us." Bloom smiled bowing to him.

Flora then went closer to Ash. "We are eternally in your debt and we wish to give you a gift of the fairies." All three gave loving smiles as they jumped Ash.

Lemon x3

Ash was been kissed by his fairies as those three were making out with him his clothes were torn to pieces as the three removed thier costumes "you three are beautiful" as Ash was groping Bloom's breasts and starts massaging them "Oh Ash..." she said as he was pinching her nipple and starts sucking Bloom feels Ash drinking her milk then Flora lowers down grabbed his rod starts bopping Ash fells her going faster as he starts sucking her right breast as Ash was done with bloom he feels his limit "Flora here it comes" as it fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Flora swallows it and licks her breasts then Lucy came to Ash as they kiss Ash was groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Oh Ash yes." Lucy said as Ash is pinching her nipples and starts sucking her left breast then she was enjoying it

"Yes Ashy my milk is yours" Lucy said as Ash continues sucking her then Bloom lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth and starts bopping Ash felt her bopping as he starts sucking Lucy's right breast as Bloom went faster as he pinch her butt as Ash was done and reaching limit.

"Bloom i'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Bloom swallows and licks her breasts Ash made things go faster Ash creates two shadow clones and the two held Bloom and Flora Ash clone 1 turns Flora around inserts her rod in her butt and starts pounding her "Oh oh Ash Ash yes keep going." Flora said as Ash's clone goes to town in her then Bloom is on top of Ash clone 2 "I bet the real Ash enjoys this" as Bloom starts bouncing the real Ash felt it "Oh yes" as Bloom continues bouncing as her breasts are bouncing as the girls and the clones are reaching limit "We're cumming" as The first clone fires his seed in Flora and The second fills his seed inside Bloom as the girls were exhausted then Ash is on top of Lucy

"ready Lucy" said Ash as Lucy kissed him "yes Ashy" as they kissing and starts thrusting her as Lucy was moaning "Oh oh Ash Ash yes" Lucy was moaning as Ash continues thrusting as she wrapped her arms and legs around him Ash has his face on her beautiful breasts as they feel the limit

"Lucy i'm gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting "Me too Ashy" as Ash fills her stomach up the girls were rested on Ash's chest

Ash soon found a shirt and some new pants with matching shoes as he was ready to leave this dungeon. He turned and saw the fairies had regained consciousness.

"Safe travels young warrior." Flora smiled and kissed him. Then Bloom took her place.

"May fate always smile upon you hero." She kissed him a bit more aggressive than Flora.

Then Lucy came forth. "And may the magic and love of the fairies light your way Ash and we will alway be looking out for you. Now we shall go and return to the castle and await your return." Finally Lucy Kissed him with vigor and love Ash almost fell over. Then the fairies turned back into small lights and flew out of the window.

Ash then left the dungeon but made sure to lay the now sleeping scientists onto the table. He put a blanket around her to keep her warm. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the cheek before leaving.

He made his way down a dark hallway as he went he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Then out of nowhere something jumped himand pinned him to the floor. There standing above him was a demon with black wings light red skin and two black horns coming up from her head and a long black tail. Nonon face loomed above his.

Lemon

"now i will do the love" as she was kissing Ash he held her and the two atarts making out Nonon starts removing her costume and his clothes let them be naked "You are perfect" Ash said as Nonon hasher womanhood on his face while she focus on her target as she starts bopping and Ash starts licking those two feel eachother as they are all going faster. Nonon is bopping faster and Ash continues licking and squeezing her butt then Nonon releases her love juice on his face and Ash drinks it then Ash fires his seed in her mouth as Nonon swallows it

"you taste great now i want more" as Ash touch her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Oh yes Ash make me feel it" then he pinches her nipples and starts sucking her breast made her scream "OHHHHHH YESSSSS" She shout as Ash contines sucking as he starts her right breast as they enjoy thier love as he was done Ash is on top of her

"Ready nonon" Ash said as she kiss him "Yes the grand finale!!!!!" as they start kissing as Ash starts thrusting "Ohhhh Asssh yes keep going" Nonon said as Ash continues thrusting her. Nonon had her hair loose swooshing as she loves her husband as they feel the limit "Ashy i feel it coming" as Ash felt it too as he fires his seed in her Nonon was exhausted

Nonon Smiled is content as Ash got dress and looked back at the sleeping demon.

"Man she really like to be in character." He muttered. Just then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up into the rafters. He felt the long nails of his capturer gently claw at his bare chest and pressed her naked body against his back.

"My what a lovely body you have. So Strong and yummy." She licked his neck. "Delicious blood. You will serve me; Lady Claire well." She gazed into Ash's eyes ash they went red. He was under her total control.

Lemon

Ash and Claire were kissing and making out as Claire removes his clothes leaving him naked "You are my bade Claire" as Ash was groping her breasts and starts massages them "Yes my slave more" Claire said as Ash pinch her nipple and starts sucking her left breast "Yes yes suck me dry" Claire said as Ash continues sucking her then goes for the right as Claire feels it as he was done "Now my slave i shall claim you" she lowers down and grabbed his rod and starts bopping

"ohhhh yes keep going" Ash said as Claire continues bopping then went faster as he was squeezing her butt as he is reaching limit "Oooh i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and was licking Claire pushes him down and was on top of him "Now i want you to give me a child my slave" as he do as she said they start kissing and Claire starts bouncing as Ash felt it as she continues bouncing and her breasts were bouncing as Ash was squeezing them by then they been going at it at hours reaching limit as Ash release his seed inside her

"My work is done now." as the naked Claire vanish at the darkness The spell left Ash as he regained control of his body. Man did he feel sore; he touched the side of his neck where she bit him before they went all out.

'Man they take things to the extreme sometimes.' He thought. He put his pants on and reached out for his shirt but wrapping cloth clapped around his hand. The more came and wrapped up around his arms, legs and waist. He was then pulled down the hallway into a room with a bright light that blinded him. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he was in a Egyptian styled tomb with torched on golden walls. Then his eyes fell on the one who has him. Diana was sitting on a golden throne with Royal Egyptian head piece and amulet. She had cloth wrapped around her looking like a mummy but there was very little covering. Mainly her breasts were barely contain and she seemed to be flaunting them.

"Oh my servant you look so thirsty." She brought him to her lap and made sure her breasts where plainly seen. "Than drink my servant, drink the milk of your queen."

Lemon

Ash stares at her breats of his wife "Yes i want them my Queen" as Ash stripped her naked as he groped her breasts and starts massaging them and pinching her nipples now was sucking her left breast as Diana was moaning

"Yes yes my slave my milk gives you strength." she said as Ash continues sucking the right breast made it more intense as he was done Diana removed his clothes and lowers down "now my slave i want you" as she starts bopping Ash can feel his wife bopping faster more as he pinch her butt made it more exyreme as he is reaching limit "my queen i'm gonna cum" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts but she saved some in a bottle to save it later then they are connected

"now my slave i want you to fuck me hard and please me" as Ash did as she told him as he starts thrusting she scream and moaning swooshing her hair "Yes...Yes...Ash my love keep going i want you go harder" she begged as he continues thrusting harder as they been continuing at hours as Ash fires his seed inside her they were exhausted and rested together still connected

"Ash I have to tell you something." Diana smiled as she laid her head next to his.

"What is it."

She moved over so she was on top of him looking at his with star filled eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She beamed at him. Ash was stunned but a smile etched of his face. He kissed her again and rolled over so he was on top With her breasts smushed across his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and made out intensely. They broke for oxygen as they panted.

"If I didn't have anything else to do tonight I would stay here and continue our time together." He said touching her face with his free hand. Diana took hold of his hand.

"I know but once your done I get to be in your embrace again."

"I promise that." He kissed her once more and left.

He walked down the walkway with a spring him his step. But then a figure in black came up behind him and took his pants down and stroked him. He looked over to see a ninja staring vigorously at his rod. He moaned and she took off her mask.

"Ty Lee." Ash was able to groan out.

"That's right Ashy I'm your ninja of love and your my hubby. Now let's fuck."

Lemon

Ash and Ty are at action as she starts bopping his manhood Ash felt it as he was pinching her butt made her go more faster as Ash moan "Yes yes Ty lee" Ash said as he felt his seed in her mouth she swallows it then Ash had then tear her costume leaving her naked "now you are better without your suit as Ash was groping her breasts but use his shadow clone as the two suck on her breasts as Ty lee was loving it "ooh yes two Ash's and i love it" as they continues drinking her milk made her better now Ash grabbed her breasts and sandwich it with his rod and his clone held her butt as Ash starts stroking and his clone starts pounding

"Oh oh oh Ash ash yes more more" She begged as Ash was stroking and his clone is goin to town "Man her ass is tight for a performer and i love it" Ash said as they continue on her Ash was done as he seed landed on her breasts then his clone reach limit when he fires his seed in her ass inside and over her then his clone is gone now he is on top of her

"Ready Ty lee" Ash said as she kiss him "Just fuck me hard" she said as Ash starts kissing her and start thrusting her made ty lee screaming and loving it "Yes yes yes Ashy more more" she screamed as Ash went deeper in her pussy as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he is reaching limit "Ty here it cum" Ash said still thrusting "Yes give me a baby" she said as Ash fires his seed inside her

Ty laid on the floor completely spent. Seed oozed out of her pussy and ass. Her entire body was covered in shots of cum and she had a dazed look muttering about sweet tasty and Ash.

"Man she has some very kinky habits." Ash muttered. "Now what was my task again." He wondered around until he found what looked like a old lamp. He brushed some of the dirt off and rubbed it. Then smoke gushed out of it and swirled around until Serena as a very beautiful genie appeared. She wore a pink belly dancer outfit with her hips swaying as she danced around.

"Greeting my new master. I am here to grant you three wishes. What may I grant for you."

Ash was stump but he noticed she was pointing to a paper off to the side. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"I wish for endless stamina," 'poof' he felt fully reenergized.

"I wish for our clothes to be off." He smiled as another poof happened. He dropped the paper and walked over to now naked Serena.

"My final wish is to make love to me." Ash smiled as her arms wrapped around him.

"As my master wishes."

Lemon

as the two start kissing each other naked as Ash was pinching her ass and was slapping it Serena was loving it then Ash feels thirsty "Ash i can grant you a freebie of you sucking my breasts" she said as Ash likes that as he was groping her breasts and start massaging them "Yes master keep going." she said as Ash was pinching her nipples then starts sucking her left breast made her moan "Yes yes drink my magic milk" she said as Ash continues sucking her then starts her right breast made her stroking his hair as he was done Serena felt him licking her pussy

"Yes i love it" she said as Ash was eating her up then she feels wet as he start fingering her deep as she feels the limit and release her love juice and Ash was drinking "now it's my turn" as she lowers down Serena then starts bopping his manhood Ash felt her bopping "Ooh yes you are my genie" Ash said as his naked genie was continuing bopping him faster she been going at it in hour "Serena i'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts as the trainer swallows it said Ash as she smiled now Serena bends down as "Ash place your member in my butt" said Serena as Ash then walks to her as he placed his member in her attractive butt as he starts thrusting

"OOOOOH AAAASH YESSSSS!" Serena screamed enjoying him thrusting her butt Ash was starting to enjoy it and went more faster like her as she's just moaning then Ash held her more as he reached his limit "Serena I'm gonna..." said Ash

"In me Ash!" as he released it in her "Ash that is so amazing" said Serena now Ash moves closer to her as he has his manhood inside her "Ready my genie" Ash said as she kiss him "Yes" as they make out Ash starts thrusting her as Serena feels it "OH OH OH OH ASH ASH YES KEEP GOING" serena shout as Ash continues thrusting her more as they keep kissing and making out they been continuing at hours

"Serena i'm gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting "Me too inside me Ash" as he fires his seed inside her they breath heavily and rested a hour

"So where do I find the princess that's here." Ash ask as he puts his clothes back on. Serena was already dressed.

"Well I didnt to make your last wish happen I just love so much. So you can wish to go there and rescue the princess" Serena smiled

"Okay then. I which for me and the princess were out of this castle."

"Very well master She returned to the lamp and Ash was outside with a princess in a royal dress with a crown on her head. Her blue hair glowed in the moon light. Dawn smiled at her savior.

"Thank you brave warrior. Let us make our escape from that horrible place."

They took off running into the forest nearby. As they ran Dawn was getting ready for her time. They stopped by a river for some water. Ash taking a drink he turned only to have bloody nose. Dawn had removed her dress revealing her yellow bra and panties. She laid down on the grass with her legs spread out and Dawn reached out for him.

"Here is your reward for saving me. Now come and claim it."

Lemon

Ash walks over to her as he held her and kiss they continue kissing and making out as Ash was removing his clothes as well was in his boxers "Now we begin" Ash starts removing her bra reveal her breats as Ash was drooling starts groping them and massages them Dawn loves the feeling as he pinches her nipple and starts sucking them "Ash yes yes" Dawn said as Ash continues sucking then goes for the right Dawn held him like a child as he was done Ash lowers down remoes her pantines

"oh yes" Ash said as he starts licking her as Dawn was moaning "Mmmmmm Ash" Dawn said as Ash was eating her up and was fingering her deep as she was reaching limit then the floods were released Ash licks her clean of her love juice

"You taste so sweet" Ash said as Dawn looks at him "Now it's my turn" as Dawn lowers down grabbed his manhood and starts bopping "Oh...Dawn" Ash said as his princess was bopping him so good she goes more faster enjoying the taste as Ash was reaching limit "Dawn i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and over her breasts as she swallow then she push him and was on top of him "I am going to ride you my hero" Dawn said as Ash smiled at her as they kiss then Dawn starts bouncing made Ash hissed "Ooooh Dawnnnnn" Ash said as he is squeezing her ass made her go fast even Ash enjoys seeing her breasts bouncing as she's been bouncing at hours "Ash i gonna cum" Dawn said still bouncing "me too let's cum together." as Ash and Dawn released thier seed and love juice as they held each other "Ash this is romantic" Dawn said as Ash held her more "you. are my beauty" he said as they kissed

They got redressed and continued down the river. Soon they came to a camp wherea fire was roaring and there were many their. A knight, two priestess; one Japanese one Christian, elves, a Harpy, a witch, and a cat girl maid.

"Welcome back Hero." Kara the night bowed at them.

"We have the princess so we can return to the kingdom. And collect the price." Rukia smirked and tightened her bow.

"Welcome back Ash." Kari the Harpy smiled hugging him with her feather wings.

They all chatted as Ash went down back to the lake nearby he bathed in the water as he felt the water sooth his body. As he got out of the water he was met by the priestesses Akeno and Sypha.

"We need to clean you up Ash both psychically and purify your spirit with our blessed bodies." Sypha purred.

"So let us begin Ash my hero." She kissed him and rubbed his chest.

Lemon X2

as the girls had stripped naked and start making out with Ash. Ash enjoys those two as they rubbing thier breasts on his face made him feel thier softness as Akeno lowers down Starts bopping his rod Ash purred then he held his speaker magician groped her breasts and massages them as Sypha feels it "Oh Ash yes Trevor and Alucard will be jealous" Sypha said as Ash pinches her nipples and starts sucking Akeno continues bopping faster as Ash starts sucking the milk out of Sypha's right breast as he was done then reach his limit as he fires his seed in Akeno's mouth and her breasts she swallows it then Ash turns Sypha around then had Akeno on top as he is groping Akeno's breasts and starts massaging them then he inserts his rod in Sypha's cute ass as he starts pounding "OH OH ASH ASH ASH" said the two as Ash was pinching Akeno's nipples and starts sucking and goes to town on Sypha Ash knew she is so tight but loved it then starts sucking Akeno right breast made more faster as he was done then reaching limit

"Sypha here it comes" ash said still pounding "Inside my hero" as Ash fires his seed inside her as Sypha was exhausted then Ash is on top of Akeno "Ready Akeno" Ash said as Akeno nodded as they start kissing then Ash starts thrusting made Akeno moan

"Oh oh oh Ash yes keep going" Akeno said moaning as Ash continues thrusting made her feel blissed by him they been continuing at hours "Akeno i'm gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting "Me too let's cum together" as Ash fills her up as Ash was tired "Ash we be going farewell" said Sypha

They left Ash as he was trying to recover form their powerful love making. Some how Akeno was one of the few how could keep going as much as Ash can.

"Man they were great." he muttered but he smile. Then he felt his body being dragged into the water. "Huh" He said as he floated on top of the water then a beautiful naked blue woman came out of the water. Her silver white hair stuck to her body as she emerged from the water then proceeded to walk on top of lake.

"Oh a hero has wondered into my lake." Vados smiled as she laid on top of him. Her body felt so warm to Ash. His arms wrapped around her; one going to her ass and the other on her back. "Let me show my power."

Lemon

As Ash was still naked those two start making out as Ash was kissing Vados neck she enjoys it now he lowers down starts squeezing her ass "Hero i want you to suck my breasts" said Vados as Ash did as he was told as he was groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Yesssssss" she said as Ash was pinching her nipples and starts sucking and lowers his hand thanks to the move similar to Luffy as he starts fingering her pussy "Oh Ash yes" she said as Ash continues sucking and fingering as he starts the breast drinking all her milk as soon he was done Vados was reaching limit as the floods were released she feels so wet by the action

"you enjoyed it" Ash said as she looks at him and lowers down Ash knows what she is doing as she grabbed his rod and starts bopping "Oh yeah for a god you are good" Ash said as Vados was going faster and Ash enjoyed it he then starts squeezing her ass as Ash feels his limit "Vados i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it then Ash is on top of her

"Ready" Ash said as she smirk means yes as they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting made vados moan "Mmmmmmmmmmm Ash my darling keep going fuck me harder" she said as Ash continues thrusting and rubbed his face on her breasts made her bliss she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he is reaching limit

"Here it cums" as Ash fires his seed inside her as her body was oozed by his cum

"Ash your the best." She moaned as he pulled out of her. They used the water to clean their bodies off. Vados then took her arms and wrapped them around Ash's neck and they made out again. They kissed lovingly for a while and held each other. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I love you." The muttered at the same time. Vados returned underwater Ash walked back to base camp and found his friends. Then he notices the elf girls motioning him over way from the camp. So he followed them. Their bikini warrior outfits really turned him on.

Lemon X2

"oh that's it come here you elves" as the two elves jumped on him as Sora was kissing him then Rukia was stripping herself naked made Ash whistle to her then Sora removed hers too made it go hotter "You are the most beautiful girls ever" as Ash notice Rukia lowers down "Now i want your friend " said Rukia as ash smirked but he held his digidestined of love and starts groping her breasts and massages them "Yes yes Ash" Sora said then he pinches her nipples and starts sucking then Rukia starts grabbing his manhood starts bopping as Ash was moaning but starts sucking Sora's right breast finishing her milk as he was done Ash was reaching limit "Rukia i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it now Ash felt Rukia kiss him "Ash i don't want to be your lover i want to be your wife" Rukia said as Ash was surprised then he was on top of her "Then let me give you this" as they start kissing as Ash starts thrusting her Rukia feels his rod in her pussy "Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes yes fuck me get me pregnant" Rukia moan as Ash grants her wish keeps on thrusting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist "Rukia here it comes" as Ash fires his seed in her pussy made Rukia collapse with a blissing smile and her belly was huge then Sora is on top of him

"Ash..

let me do the work" said Sora as she kissed him then Sora starts bouncing Ash loves that girl as her breasts were bouncing too then she felt his hands on her ass made her go faster as Sora felt her limit "Ash get ready" as Sora felt his seed in her she was exhausted too as Ash carried his naked wife and naked fiance then walked

Ash held them together as they returned back to the camp site.

"Damn your girls are the best." Ash said as he held their waist tighter.

"Your the best Fiance Ash." Rukia smiled and Sora leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Ash." Sora smiled closing her eyes.

They returned to the camp site and everyone went to sleep. Ash slept well until he was awaken by some one shaking him. He rose up and noticed that Esdeath the cat girl maid was their looking at him.

"Esdeath is everything is okay."

She shuffled and looked away embarrassed. It was adorable. "Well can I or can we you know... Um..."

Too Adorable for him. He hugged her and rolled her over till she was under him. She blushed greatly. "You're so adorable Esdeath. You look so cute in that outfit too."

"Ash I...I...I" Ash leaned in and kissed her. She instantly calmed down and kissed back.

Lemon.

the two start kissing each other as Esdeath purred like a cat when Ash was kissing her neck now Ash removed her clothes showing her beauty "Ypu are beautiful" Ash said as he stared at her breasts and starts groping them as Esdeath felt him massaging her breasts "Oooooh yeeessss Ash" she want more as Ash was pinching her nipple then starts sucking her she gasped more "Yes yes yes" she said as he continues then starts her right breast sucking her milk as soon he was done Esdeath couldn't wait as she moves her pussy to his face as she focus on his rod and starts bopping Ash feels her as he is licking her pussy the two felt each other going faster as they are getting wet they go more faster reaching limit ash fires his seed in her mouth and Isdeath release her love juice on him then Ash is on top of her

"ready" ash said as Isdeath kissed him as Ash starts thrusting her as Isdeath was moaning "Yes Ash yes" she said as Ash continues thrusting as isdeath was was rubbing his face on her massive breasts as he goes faster as he is reaching his limit

"i'm cumming" said both as Ash fires his seed in her belly isdeath felt her stomach as she going to be a mother

They snuggled together naked Ash's head in her breasts as she held him tight with a peaceful smile. The next morning they moved out and headed back to the castle. Over time they made sure to protect Princess Dawn from any dangers. Ash ventured out ahead to scout out the path but then Blair appeared on a floating pumpkin.

"Hey there sexy. Want to play with me big boy."

"Sure thing my bad kitty."

Lemon

Ash sees her complete naked as Ash held her "sexy chick you are" as they kiss Ash was kissing her breasts made her moan then starts massaging them "ohhhhh mmmmmmm Ash" blair said as Ash was pinching her nipple and starts sucking that got blair gasping "Oh yes...Ash" Blair screamed as Ash continues sucking her right breast made her go extreme as soon he was done drinking her milk "Ash care to see me in action" as Blair lowers down grabbed his manhood and start bopping made Ash hiss

"oh...Blair" said Ash as Blair continues bopping as Ash held her ass made her go faster as Ash is reaching his limit "Blair i'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth as she swallows then she was on top of him then kissed him and starts bouncing as Ash moan

"Oh oh oh Blair" Ash moaned as Blair was going faster and her breasts were bouncing Ash held her breasts as she keep going faster "Blair i love you here it comes." as Ash fires his seed inside her her womb as Ash remember something

"Damn I forget sometimes your a cat." Ash sighed as cat Blair purred on his chest.

"Well think of it this way. If you wanted to knock me up. I would give birth to 9 to 12 babies at once." Blair teased.

Ash smirked and scratched behind her ears. She moved closer to him and turned back into a sexy woman. They got dressed and rejoined the others. Further and further they traveled and the woods become thick and the sky was completely obscured. Ash wanting a better view asked Kari to pick him up and take him to a high branch. They reached the top and could see the castle in the distance. Ash smiled and pulled Kari over to him and they laid on a thick branch knowing where this was going.

Lemon

"Now Ash i can give the action" Kari as Ash noticed she was naked as Ash glazed at her beauty he got energized "loke i said you are a angel" as they got stared and making out Kari removes his clothes and his boxers. "And you are still my handsome hero" as they kiss more Ash held her breasts and starts massages them "Oh Ash yes" Kari moaned as Ash was pinching her cute pink nipples then start sucking as Kari was holding Ash like a child "yes Ash my milk is yours" Kari said as Ash continues sucking then he goes for the right breast made her moan more as he was done sucking her milk Kari push him to the spot as she has her pure pussy on his face

"Now it's my shine" as Kari grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth start bopping Ash feels her as he starts licking her sacred spot as the two continue as they go more faster as they are getting wet and loving each other as they reaching thier limit as Ash fires his seed in kari's mouth and breasts as she swallows and licks her breasts then Ash picks her up and is on top of her

"Ready my angel" Ash said as kari kiss him "i was born ready" Ash smiled as they kissed and he starts thrusting her gentle as kari moan "oh oh oh Ash yes yes yes" she said in a cute moan Ash remembered and continue thrusting her Kari held his neck as he is reaching his limit "Kari i gonna cum." Ash said as he still thrusting "Me too Ash i want to be a mother again." as Ash fires his seed in her womb Kari snuggled with Ash with a smile as they rested

They got down and lead the group out of the woods back to Dawn's Castle. There was a great celebrations for the return of the princess from the wicked scientist. Everyone partied but Ash slipped away to find his loyal knight who need some attention. He found her in a tower; she had taken off her armor already and changing into more comfortable clothes when Ash came in. She had only a bra and panties on. But her more sufficient feature was how well her armor concealed her 6 month belly.

"It is very rude to enter a woman's room without knocking." She smiled walking over to him.

"Even if she is my wife who is carrying our child for the past six months." Ash replied closing the door taking off his shirt. They embraced each other with a loving kiss and held each other. Their souls connected as blue aura light outlined their bodies.

"I never get tired of that." Kara smiled looking at their blue outlines. Ash just stared into her beautiful eyes. 'I could dive into those eyes and be lost forever and not care.' He thought to himself. They walked over to the bed and got started.

Lemon

Ash and Kara are kissing on the bed and making out as Ash undid her bra as her breasts shown as Ash looks at her beauty "You are still beautiful" Ash said to kara smiled as she undid his pants and boxers as Ash was naked notice the look in kara's eyes drooling as they are kissing Ash groping her breast and start massages them "Oh Ash." she said as he is pinching her nipples then he start sucking her left breast as Kara was enjoying it "Yes Ash yes" she said as Ash continues sucking as he starts the right breast made her held him like a child "Oh Ash i bet my baby could be hungry than you" she said as Ash was done then she lowers down grabbed his rod and starts bopping

"Oh Kara..." Ash said as Kara goes faster wanting more as Ash was squeezing her Ass they been continuing Ash is reaching limit

Kara i'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts kara swallows it as they continue to kiss as Ash is on top of her "Ready my sexy supergirl" Ash said as Kara kissed him "You bet now fuck me up" Ash likes her attitude as they kiss and start thrusting as Kara felt her deja vu again "Oh oh oh oh Ash ash ash keep going more i want more" Kara shout as Ash continues as his hand was rubbing her belly and he keeps going then Ash is reaching limit "Kara!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as Ash had filled her up

Ash pulled the sheets up and laid them across them. He spooned Kara holding her close with one arm across her chest and he other holding her baby bump.

"I can't wait for our baby to come." Ash muttered sniffing her hair; she giggled at his affection.

"I can't wait either dear. Allen will be happy when he becomes an older brother and he will be their for his little sister." Kara smiled. Ash smiled too he kissed her cheek and they slowly drifted off to sleep. Ash knew this fantasy was over and when he awoke it would be another but for now it was just him and his Kara together dreaming of their soon to come daughter.

 **That's it of the special hope you love it how Ash is having his halloween with his girls and halloween is only four days away and get to a holiday cheer so i want to say enjoy the story**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!**


	3. chapter 3

**Ketchum family Halloween**

 **Ash's spooktacular surprise pt** **3**

 **Disclaimer: Welcome to the Halloween special story that is up for everyone where Ash is going to spend "Time" with his family and also Guest and Anthony Rulz just to let you know just be patiant the stories will come just calm down please so enjoy**

Ash hummed as he slowly woke up. He was no longer in a bed with Kara which made him a little sad but knew she would be snuggling with him again soon enough. He noticed that he was in training room.

"So what kind of fantasy is this." He asked to no one.

"Well these next few are random parts then a few random scenarios." Twilight's voice echoed above.

He looked around and found no one. Then he heard a zoom noise. He looked around and still saw no one. Then again the noise he turned fast and was tackled to the ground by a blur of yellow and brown. He looked up to see Tracer for the Overwatch on top of him.

"Hey there love." She smiled but her voice sounded so familiar.

"Ruby..." Ash muttered as she lowered down and gridded her body against him.

"Some of us are cosplaying so better enjoy it Ashy. Also when it's our anniversary I'm going to have some of the girls cosplay Overwatch girls and we will have some fun. But for right now let's have our own fun." She kissed him lovingly.

Lemon

Ash and Ruby begin kissing each other enjoying eachother's love as Ash pinch her butt as Ruby moan then starts removing his clothes showing him in his boxers then Ash had remove her suit but Ash was surprised that she isn't wearing a bra and panties "Ruby you surprise me" as Ash starts kissing her then was groping her breasts and starts massaging them made Ruby moan "Oooh Ash" said Ruby as Ash starts pinching her nipple and starts sucking "Mmmmmm" she was moaning as Ash continues as he starts sucking her right breast made her more thrilled as he had finish drinking her milk

"Now it's my turn." as Ruby lowers down and pulls down her boxers revealed his manhood she puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "Oh...Ruby." Ash said as Ruby contiinues bopping then she goes more faster because Ash was squeezing her butt as she continues enjoy her bopping as Ash is reaching limit

"Ruby i'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts she swallows it as Ash is on top of her "Ready" Ash said stare at her eyes "I was born ready" said Ruby as they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her made Ruby moan "Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash keep going" Ruby said as Ash continues thrusting her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as Ash continues thrusting her reaching limit "Ruby i'm gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting

"Inside me baby!!!!!" as Ash fires his seed inside her then they held each other

"I have to admit Tracer is very sexy and that ass." He smacked her butt making her moan. "But my Ruby is infinitely cuter and adorable." She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "Love you Ash have fun with the next one."

The world went white and Ash noticed he was on a roof and he felt a presence above him he looked up and saw what looked like an angel but the more he looked at her the more she looked like a guardian in a Japanese school girls' sailor outfit just with some major distinctions. It remembered that Sunset told him once she turned into this powerhouse of magic when she stopped Midnight from taking over Sci Twi mind but he didn't think she would be this beautiful. She floated down to him a had a warm but striking smile.

"Do you need any assistance young man." As she walked slowly towards him. Ash was still mesmerized until she was on him with her hand rubbing his chest.

"What a tone body their Ash." The guardian smiled leaning into his neck. Ash felt his arms wrap around her and he hugged her.

Lemon

as they stare at each other they kissed Ash felt her beautiful smooth skin as they are making out they removed thier clothes as they saw each other naked "You are still beautiful/handsome" they said then blushed Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them as Sunset enjoys his touch "Oh he is still good" she said then she felt her nipples were pinched and Ash was sucking on her left breast "Oooh Ash keep going" Sunset said as Ash continues sucking then goes for her right breasts as Ash was finish sucking her milk then Sunset was lowering her head as she see his manhood and starts bopping "Oh Sunset" Ash said as Sunset continues bopping as Ash pinch her butt made her going faster then Ash use his stretch arm and starts fingering her private part as she was going more faster as Ash was goimg deeper as they all reach limit Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it then she released her love juice as they kiss as Ash was on top of her

"ready my beautiful sunset" as sunset was in tears they start kissing as Ash starts thrusting "Ash Ash yes yes" Sunset shout as Ash continues thrusting his wife when they were enemies but found love they been continuing at hours "I love you sunset here it cums" as Ash fires his seed inside her as she felt her stomach

They laid on top of the roof with Sunset on his chest. She hummed a she snuggled into his bare chest.

"What is it Hun." Ash asked she smiled but didn't move.

"One of the best things I get to do with you is snuggle into your embrace and listen to the beat of your heart. It's so soothing."

Ash only smiled and held her tighter. The light came again; now he was in the steel hallway. He was now in a jumpsuit with an X on it. He walked down the hall till he felt the temperature dropped as he knew who was next. He smiled and his fire mod kicked in and he looked around for his ice queen. As it got colder the hotter Ash became till bluish white fire coated his body. He walked on till he found the place he wanted to be. There was a door but had a coat of ice on it. When he reached for the door the ice felted away and he entered. There on the bed with nothing on was Elsa with white eyes and the wind blew around her.

"Well there hot stuff ready for a nice cool down."

Ash let the fire around him burn the clothes away and let his body be on display for her.

"Always for a storm."Ash smiled as he crawled up onto the bed and began to make out with her. Steam swirled around them as their bodies touched. Ash laid on her groping her big breasts as ice cold milk leaked out of her. He went down and sucked on her left breast drinking up her milk.

"Oh yeah baby drink up." She moaned as he groped the other. He switched as he hot hands warmed her up.

"Sweet as ever" he smirked and went back to kissing.Steam hissed as they meshed their bodies together. Ash went for her neck as Elsa held him there.

"Ash no foreplay tonight I want to feel you and have your hot seed melt my womb." She moaned as she reached down and held his rod and move it closer to her pussy. Ash gave her a love bit and took over. He quickly got inside in a quick but powerful thrust. She screamed in pleasure as her king pounded her fast and hard. Their powers grew along with their pleasure.

"Oh Ash yes!!!Fuck me fuck me good. I want to feel your love."

"I will. Right now my love is yours."

Ash took her hands into his own and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Steam hissed as their bodies collided with every thrust. He went faster and harder. All the while their magic grew along with pleasure. The bed was frozen solid will the roof was scorched by the fire. Elsa moaned as she cummed as Ash moved up and held on to her waist going in deeper. Jets of steam came from her love tunnel every time Ash went in. They loved the feeling it gave.

"I'm so close!!" Ash muttered

"YES!!! DO it Ash warm me up!!!!" She screamed as she arched her back overwhelmed by pleasure. Ash felt his fire exploded inside him as he fired his hot seed inside her. His back erupted into flames looking like wings. Afterwards they looked around at the mess they made. The bed and floor were frozen and partially melted. While the ceiling was burnt and ambers floated down. They giggled then burst into laughter.

"It seems we made a mess." Ash smiled

"IT seems so. But I don't regret it." Elsa smiled pulling Ash back on top of her as they made out again.

"Well it wasn't as bad as our 3rd anniversary." Elsa smiled Ash groaned at the memory.

"Yeah we really messed that place up. We still banned from any of those hotels you know."

"Well it's their loss." Elsa hugged him tightly before the white light consumed their moment.

The next sense was a military camp sight. Soldiers looked cold but content. He walked around seeing men and women huddled around fires and telling stories. He continued not until he came across and old tank with two girls working on them. He came up and climbed up to the torrent and smiled down at them.

"Hey girls how goes your work."

They looked and Ash noticed that it was Sasha and Akame. They smiled and fixed up the motor. "Want to see what is like on the inside."

Ash smiled and followed them inside the tank.

Lemon X2

as they are in the tank Ash saw Akame and Sasha were naked because they had remove thier clothes before Ash came in "Ash love what you are seeing" Akame said as She sway her hips as Ash held them "You girls are so hot" as Ash kissed them it was his first time seeing Sasha had her hair down as they removed his clothes leaving him naked "Ash we need you" said Sasha as Ash smiled he groped Akame's breasts starts massaging them made her hiss then Sasha was toying his rod then starts bopping Ash enjoyed it he then starts pinching and sucking her nipple as Akame was stroking his hair then Sasha as bopping faster since her ass was pinching as Ash was sucking her right breast as soon he is reaching his limit as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts as sasha swallows it and licks her breasts clean as he was done drinking Akame up then Ash turns Sasha around then place his rod in her ass and starts pounding "Oh Oh Ash Ash more more i want more" Sasha said as Ash goes to town in her ass "Oh her ass is so tight and i want to fuck her more" Ash said as he enjoys pounding her as Sasha wad drooling then was reaching her limit "Sasha i'm gonna..." Ash said still pounding

"Fuck me hard Ash" as Ash fires his seed in her ass as Sasha was exhausted then Akame pushes him to the seat she crawl up to him shove his rod in her pussy "I'm going to ride you" said Akame as Ash smiled as they kiss then she starts bouncing "Oh oh oh Akame." Ash said as Akame continues bouncing including her breasts as Ash was holding them they been going at it in hours "Akame Akame!!!!" as he fires his seed in her pussy her stomach was filled

They laid together with Ash in the middle; Akame on the left and Sasha on the right.

"That was fun." Ash smiled "a little cramped at times."

"True." Akame said moving so her head was in the crook of his neck. "But can anyone else say that they made love in a tank."

"Let along with two hot women." Sasha smiled making sure her big breasts were shown off. But before Ash could say another word it went white

Now he was on the deck of a ship.

"Wait what" he muttered then he was dragged into the captain's cabin. There he met two beautiful captains with very exposed bodies. The two were clearly pirates and he knew in real life their are not.

"Well well well if it isn't Ash Ketchum." Tashigi leaned in showing off her breasts. "You haven't come to see us in a while. That's mean." Then he felt a pair of soft breasts pressed against his back and hands searching through his pants. Tashigi and Margaritia were making sure to get their time with Ash.

"Now girls don't forget about me." Came a voice from the shadows. They all turned to see from out of the shadows came a very tall woman, completely naked with snake shaped earrings. Ash went very red in the face. There before them from the world Luffy and Nojiko came from was Boa Hancock that world's most beautiful woman.

"I had my first time taken by Luffy now my second will be taken by Ash his best friend."

"Wait how did you do it with Luffy. Nami is very protective over him."

Boa thought back to the years of begging she did to the Queen of the Pirates and how she was allowed three times with Luffy over her life time as long as she didn't get pregnant. She took her first time with him not too long ago but now wanted to see if the rumors of Ash were true.

"I have my ways of persuasion. Now let's begin."

Lemon X3

Ash looks at those three pirates as they went to start kissing thier naked Ash as Ash felt the oressire coming from them as he can't stand it long "shadow clone jutsu" as two clones appeared as the two strip Margaritia and Tashigi naked "you three are perfect" as Ash and the clones are groping thier breasts and start massaging them as Boa and the women felt them "Oh Ash" they said as they start pinching thier nipples and start sucking "Oh Ash yes keep on sucking the milk" Boa said as Ash and his clones continue sucking as they start thier right breasts as they were done

"now it's our turn" said Margaritia as her boa and Tashigi lowers down grabbed thier rods and starts bopping ash and his clones were ejoying it as they pinch thier ass made the women go faster they been continuing as ash and the clones felt thier limit as they fire thier seeds in thier mouths and breasts the women swallow then the clone one turns Margaritia around place his rod in her ass as he starts pounding "Oh oh oh yes yes yes" Margaritia shout as Ash clone goes to two in her ass the real Ash felt it as she was drooling by the the clone is reaching limit as he fires his seed inside her margaritia was done the first clone was gone. Tashigi push the second clone down as she is on top of him "i bet the original feel this" as they start kissing Tashigi starts bouncing "oh oh oh" said the second clone said as she continues bouncing made her breasts bounce the Ash clone was squeeezing her milk out into his mouth as they are reaching limit as he fires his seed inside her womb the second clone disappeared now the real Ash kiss Boa as he is on top of her

"Ash i want you to fuck me real hard" as they start kissing as Ash starts thrusting her made Boa moaning

"oh...Ash yes." Boa daid as Ash continues thrusting her as she coil him wanting Ash to continue thrusting as he feels his limit "Boa i'm gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting

"me too Ash let's cum together" as Ash fires his seed inside her

Ash panted as the three women laid next to him. Margaritia On top of him and Tashigi and Hancock on either side. Hancock hand her arms wrapped around his head muttering that the next time would be greater.

"Oh wow. That was intense." Ash groaned Boa really did a number on him. All of them were knocked out but with pleased smiles. Ash wondered how much more he had left he was very tired. The white light came again and Ash now stood in what looked like a stage but it was all dark and quiet. He noticed a seat and sat down.

"Welcome everyone to the show. Please enjoy the performances." Came a voice. Then a spot light draped a stage in light. Ash noticed he was in a suit and was in a kind of club. Then he looked back at the stage as the show began.

The first performance was Zatanna in her normal outfit she winked at Ash before making wonderful magic and showed off with butterflies made of light and magicians tricks. She kept her eyes on her love as he watched the magic show but he would always look at her with a pleased smile. She smiled back knowing he loved her and her show. Afterwards she took a bow and blew kiss at the crowd but they were only meant for one man. The next performance was love song sung by Cynthia. She wore a dress to her similar to her normal attire but more formal and regal. She sung a song of a lover who were separated by the stars and their they endured to be rejoined once again. Ash teared up a little thinking about how many times he was away from those he loved. Cynthia was hard pressed to not look at Ash. She noticed how much her song was affecting him but she smiled as he smiled at him. She took a bow and left she blew a kiss for Ash. Next up was Nojiko she played on her guitar. She and had lesions form Ryuko and gotten pretty good at it too. She didn't sing but her melodies were still beautiful. She winked at Ash when she was done. The final performance of the night was called Jessica Rabbit. Ash wondered what that ment but he soon got his answer. A smooth song started to play then a leg came from behind the curtain. Then a pair of hug breasts were shown then the curtain went up and a tall red head with her hair covering most of her right eyes walked out in a sexy sparkling pink dress, Natasha knew she was the the center of attention. Ash blushed almost burned his face. To make matters more uncomfortable he felt his rod was at full attention.

'Damn!! I hope no one notices.' He thought. Natasha sang a song on but she walked around the club and teased some of the man but not too much but she soon turned her attention to Ash. She strolled over to him and sat on his lap. She smiled as she felt his bulge twitch in his pants. Ash felt the heat on his face rise to the point he might actually catch fire again. She rubbed his chest and went in for a kiss but stopped short in a tease. She move away before whispering into his ear. "Love you."

One of the spectators gazed at amazement. "She's married to Ash Ketchum" he asked. His date stared out at into space with a lewd smile. "Yeah" she replied "What a lucky girl." He glared at her indignant.

The show was over and Ash went back stage to meet the girls. First he went to Zatanna room.

"Zatanna may I come in."

"always Ash." She replied. He walked in and there she was still in her outfit.

"Usually admirers would bring flowers but as for you my husband. I think you can give me another gift." She closed the door behind them.

Lemon

Zatanna was using her magic as thier clothes are removed thier clothes leaving them naked "You are still my beautiful girl" Ash said as he held her zatanna rubbed her breasts on his face as Ash loves her softness as he was groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Ooooooh Ash i love it" she then feels his hands pinching her nipple and starts sucking her left breast "That's it Ash big boys need my milk" she said ss Ash continues more then starts sucking her right breast made her more intense as soon he was done As she lowers down "Ash i can show you my kind of magic" as she grabbed his rod and starts bopping

"oh yeah Zatanna you are good" said Ash as zatanna continues bopping him as Ash held her ass and squeeze made her go faster as Ash feel the limit "I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed inside her mouth and breats now Ash pinned her to the door "now fir my trick" as they kiss Ash starts thrusting made zatanna moan "oh oh oh Ash Ash yes yes" she screamed as Ash bang her so good she starts kissing him and wrapped her legs around him made her feel the limit Ash released his cum inside her Ash got dressed looks at the naked zatanna "i love you"

Ash kissed Zatanna one last time before leaving. He walked down to Cynthia dressing room. He knocked and heard 'come in.' He walked and Cynthia was there hugging him.

"I'm sorry if my song made you sad." She muttered Ash smiled and held her tight.

"No you didn't. I'm just glad to be with all of you and right now you are the only one i want to see." They kissed and hugged each other.

Lemon

they hold thier kissed long as Ash tear her clothes leaving her naked "you are bieng impatient ash let's wild" as they get intense as she strip Ash naked as they make out Ash was groping her massive breasts starts massaging them as Cynthia was moaning "yes Ash keep going that was my favorite" she said as Ash pinch her nipple and starts sucking "Yes suck me dry" said Cynthia as Ash continues sucking her then goes for the right breast as soon as he dranked her milk Cynthia turns around rubbed her pussy on his face Ash hiss as cynthia was bopping his rod

"Two can play" as Ash starts licking her pussy as Cynthia goes gaster they continue eating each other feel each other getting wet as they reach thier limit Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it as Ash rasre her love juice then he is on top of her eye to eye they start kissing each other and starts thrusting "Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes yes fuck my pussy harder harder" Cynthia shout as Ash continues he start touching her long beautiful hair then those two felt thier limit "Ash Ash i love you fill me up" as Ash fires his seed inside her Ash was dressed and kissed his naked beauty "before you go Ash can iyou touch my breasts" she said

Ash kissed Cynthia and messaged her breasts one last time before leaving. He walked over to Nojiko's room but before he knocked it burst open a hand grabbed him and pulled him in before slamming shut.

Lemon

Nojiko starts removing hers and Ash's clothes leaving them naked as they are eye to eye "still beautiful" Ash said as they start kissing her starts groping her breasts starts massaging them "yes yes yes" he starts pinching nipple and starts sucking "Yes Ash" said Nojiko as Ash continues sucking then starts right breast sucking her milk as he was done Nojiko push him to the floor "Ash i can do the job" as she lowers down starts bopping "Oh nojiko" Ash said as she continue then goes faster when Ash pinch her ass as Ash was reaching his limit "Nojiko i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it as she is on top of him "Ash let me do the job" as they kissed each other as nojiko starts bouncing as Ash is moaning "Oh yes baby yes yes" Ash said as nojiko continues bouncing so is her breasts ash was grabbing her breasts enjoys it as they feel thier limit "Nojiko you are hot i'm gonna" as Ash fires his seed inside her pussy as they rest nojiko looks at Ash

"Ash..." She started to tear up "I'm going to be a mom." Ash stared at her before looking at her tummy. "I just found out right before you came here. We're going to have a baby." They smiled and kissed each other. He would have liked to stay for a while longer but he knew how Natasha might get jealous.

"You and me are going to snuggle to night." Ash said to her and she nodded.

Ash left for Natasha's room he walked down the hall and around the corner. He say the room with the name Jessica Rabbit. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in. Ash."

He opened the door and it was pitch black.

"Natasha." He whispered

"You were really turned on by my performance."

Ash blushed again then the lights went on and Ash got a bloody nose. There on a make shift bed was the naked red head with her massive boobs were being played with. "Get in here Ash and let's fuck like rabbits."

Ash shut the door and stripped out of hi clothes in a matter of seconds. He jumped onto the bed and crawled up to her and kissed her passionately. He groped her massive breasts. Her arms wrapped around him and her legs crossed around his waist. He turned to her breast and message them before taking one into his mouth and sucked ticking her tit with is tongue.

"Oh yes Ash. Suck on my tits their yours." She moaned.

Ash switched to the other and nibbled on her breast.Her milk squirted into his mouth and he loved it. Natasha flipped them over and she was on top of him. She kissed him before turning around and went down to his dick. Her pussy was in his face and he wrapped his arms around her waist and started eating away at her sacred spot. Natasha moaned loudly and turned to Ash's rod. She stroked it fast making ash moan into her. She then took it and put it in between her boobs and rubbed them. Once she got a goo rhythm down she took his rod into her mouth and deep throated him. They pleased each other trying to get the other to cum first. Ash thruster his tongue as deep as it can go inside her pussy. Natasha played with his boys messaging them. They were getting close to their climax but wanted the other to cum first to they each jabbed two fingers up into the other's ass. Either were prepared for the sudden thrust. It set them both off. Hot seed burst into Natasha's mouth and sweet love juice poured into his. They drank it all up. They went back to kissing Ash was about to go for missionary he remembered what Natasha said earlier.

"Get on your hands and knees." He whispered int her ear then nibbled on it. She shuddered with excitement and did so. Ash got behind and lined him his rod with her entrance and thrusted deep into her. They moaned in their love as Ash fucked her hard and fast.

"You said let's fuck like rabbits so let's." He grunted as he fucked her good.

"YES BABY!! FUCK ME GOOD! FUCK! FUCK MY PUSSY IT BELONGS ONLY TO YOU!!!! AHHHHH!!" She came hard but Ash didn't let up he went faster and harder until it was too much.

"I'M coming!!!!" He cried fire shot after shot of hot seed into her. She moaned as she was filled to the brim with his semen. A felling she never gets tired of. Ash was resting still recovering from he release as Natasha hugged him from behind.

"Thank you Ash for everything." She said.

"Sure Natasha I am to please."

"I didn't mean that but it was fantastic. I mean 'Thank you for giving me a normal life. I part of a wonderful family. I have two wonderful children that mean the world to me. Something I thought I could never have. You gave me a life I only once dreamed of. Thank you Ash my wish maker."

"Your welcome my miracle love."

They kissed once more and the white light came again. Ash now stood in a library with tall bookshelves. He walked around and found Barbra doing some book cataloging. She wore a white button up shirt and a long black shirt.

"Hello there." He smiled she gave a small smile in return "I will be right with sir but I need to finish up these books then I will attend to you."

Ash smiled and quickly snuck a kiss. "Alright sweetie I be seeing you." Barbra bushed as Ash left to read some fiction. Time went by and Ash found many books to read. Went looking for Barbra but he didn't hear her. So he wondered around until he heard panting. He turned to see Barbra sitting on a stack of books fingerling herself through her skirt.

Ash came up behind her and whispered "Pervert."

Lemon

Barbra saw Ash as he start kissing her "let me do the job" as he rips her clothes off as she was naked "You are my batgirl" as Ash was groping her breasts starts massaging them "oh...Ash yes" said Barbara as Ash continues pinching her nipple as he starts sucking "Oooooooohhhhhh Yeeeessssss" said Barbara as Ash continues sucking her more as he goes for the right breast made her more intense as he was done Barbara lowers down making her fantasy a reality she picks up her rod and starts bopping "Oh Barbara" Ash said asshe continues then goes more faster as Ash pinch her ass as Ash is reaching his limit "barbara i'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows then Ash is on top of her "Ash fuck me hard" she begged as they start kissing as Ash start thrusting "oh oh oh Ash yes" barbara said as Ash continues thrusting. she wrapped her arms around him as he keeps going "Oh oh Ash i'm gonna" as he fires his seed inside her

Barbara laid on the floor twitching as she felt her orgasms rock her body. Even without Ash inside her she stills feels her body's muscle memory molded to every inch of Ash's rod and knowing no one will every compete with him. Ash still being on top of her leaned down and kissed her before leaving.

"You are so beautiful BB." Ash smiled then left the library. He now stood on a train platform as a train pulled into the start. Ash quickly broader the train and took a sit in first class as the train departed. A little while later the train conductor walked by and asked for his ticket. He turned to see Weiss in a bright blue conductors outfit. Ash had to admit she looked very cute.

"Ticket sir."

Ash looked around in his coat pockets but found none.

"I'm sorry but I seem to have missed placed it."

She scowled at him and leaned over him. He began to sweat as she towered over him with eyes filled with judgement for him.

"Then you must come with me then." She said her words were shape as steel. Ash followed her to the conductor quarters on the train. There was a small bed for her and a desk for work. Weiss locked the door behind her and pushed Ash on to the bed. She then mounted Ash with clear face of pure love and excitement.

"I love you so much Ash." And she kissed him.

Lemon

Weiss decide to fool him of doing a sexy dance as she was slowly stripping her costume as she is naked Ash was staring at her beauty felt his rod harder as weiss see it she walks to him at the bed strip Ash naked as he groped her ass "you have a nice ass" as he was groping her breasts massages them made her moan "Oh Ash yes" as Ash is pinching her nipples as he start sucking "yes Ash" said weiss as Ash continues then starts on her right breast made it more moan as he was done "Now it's my tiurn" as weiss lowers down and starts bopping "Oh Weiss" Ash said as weiss continues she then goes faster enjoying it as he is reaching limit "Weiss i'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts as she swallows it then Ash is on top of her weiss smiled as she kiss him then Ash start thrusting "Oh oh oh Ash yes" Weiss said as Ash continues thrusting her as she rubbed his face on her breasts made him go faster as Ash fires his seed inside her

They laid together on the small bed. There wasn't much room for them to lay side by side so Weiss laid completely on top of Ash. She hummed listening to his heart beat.

"It seemed you were trying to impregnate me again Ash." She said at last.

"Heehee is that a bad thing." He relied rubbing her back gently.

"I am perfectly happy with Ami and beside you have like five more on the way with the other girls." She looked at him with affection. Ash smiled and rubbed her face tenderly.

"True but I try and make you all happy." He said Weiss moved up and kissed him.

"Ash just being with you is more than any of us asked for. You love us no matter what and we feel the same. Even if you didn't have your powers or were from a normal background no royalty or a simple farmer. We would still love you and be by your side always."

Ash gazed at her with wonder and joy. He smiled and kissed again. "Thank you Weiss my snow princess."

"Always my guardian." Then the scene turned again as white light filled the moment.

"OH COME ON!!! That was a beautiful moment!!" Ash yelled into the white abyss.

"Sorry but you still have a few more to go." Twilight's voice echoed around him.

"Fine but next week she gets to snuggle with me on top." Ash replied.

Then the scene changed as he was now standing in what looked like a throne room but much darker. Then he heard a cute chuckle. He turned around and gazed up at indeed a throne but it was dark and gothic. He was in Royal attire of white and blue.

"Welcome Prince of Light." Came an sweet voice like honey. Ash turned but saw no one until he looked back at the throne and saw someone in it and many surrounding it. Rias smirked down at Ash.

"Prince of Light wondering into my domain is really foolish. What am I going to have to do you" she smiled then snapped her fingers and there was a room with only a door on it.

"Make your way to me oh prince show me what powers you can do."

Ash walked to the door and the room looking a an old middle eastern royal bed. But there on the bed were Blake in her three month pregnancy of their second child. Next to her was Ahsoka both wearing slave bikinis. They smiled at Ash "Welcome Ash care to use us as you want." Ash blushed and went in.

Lemon

ash starts kissing them as the two were feeling him Ashoka removes her leaving her naked then blake was naked Ash looks at them as they remove his clothes and start kissing him then Ahsoka felt Ash was groping her breasts and massages them "oooh yeah Ash" said Ahsoka as ash pinch her nipple and starts sucking "Yes yes" she said as Ash felt Blake lowering down starts bopping Ash feels her as he continue sucking ahsoka as soon he was done Ash fires his seed in blake's mouth and her breasts she swallows it Ash turns blake around puts his rod in her ass and starts pounding her

"Oh oh oh Ash" Blake shout as Ash goes to town in her "You are so tight" Ash said as he keeps going faster Blake can feel it as he reaches limit "Blake here it comes" as he fills her up Blake was exhausted now he held ashoka when he is on top of her

"Ready" Ash said as she kiss him means yes as they kiss Ash starts thrusting "Oh oh oh Ash yes" said Ashoka as Ash continues thrusting her more she starts kissing him they been going at it hours till they reach limit "I'm cumming" as Ash fills her up with his seed

Both girls were happily a sleep. Ash went to the other side and went though it. There was a large pool inside so he walked in and took his clothes of and dove in. The water felt good on him. Then he heard beautiful singing. He the notice two creatures approaching him. They emerged from the water as mermaids. The sirens moved till their were on either side of Ash.

"Well here is another one Aria" Adagio smiled fingering Ash's chest. "Yes he will do nicely." Aria smirked before diving under to get to his dick.

Lemon

Ash had felt the two sirens kissing him as he was holding them made them moan loving his touch as Ash used his magic to remove thier costumes to reveal thier true selves as Ash was groping Aria's breasts and massages them "Yes yes yes" he then starts pinching her nipples and starts sucking "Yes" she said as Ash continues on but he felt Adagio bopping but he keeps going sucking Aria as he was done Ash felt his seed fire in Adagio's mouth and her breasts as she swallows it Ash held her turns Adagio around and starts pounding "oh oh oh Ash yes" Adagio shout as Ash keeps pounding her more she was drooling Ash felt her ass tight as he is reaching limit "Ash i'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her Adagio rested then Aria was on top of him "Riding time" she said made it more exciting as they kiss then Aria starts bouncing "Oh Aria" Ash said as she continues bouncing so are her breasts as Ash squeeze her ass made her go fast as they feel thier limit

"I gonna" as Ash fires his seed inside her Aria feels her belly bloated

Adagio kept on kissing Ash and Aria nibbled on his pecks.

"You really are the best lover Ash." Aria said before kissing Ash again. Adagio went for his neck and whispered into his ear.

"If you break Sonata's heart in anyway. I will cut off your dick an shove it down your throat." She licked his neck like a piece of candy. Ash shuddered. Only a few in the world could truly scare him and Adagio was one of them. He quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. As great as they are at sex they're greater of scaring his pants off. Either way they love him to death.

Ash leaned again the door when he looked up he saw his two bad girls loom over him. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

"Hope you have enough in that tank for us." Ivy smiled Harley got down next to him.

"Oh red Mister A always leaves his girls completely satisfied. Doncha Ashy" she kissed his check as Ash blushed "Oh Harley"

Lemon

"Watch the show" as the two queens of gotham are dancing for Ash as they tease him stripping thier clothes off as Ash see thier naked bodies. as Ash was struck by thier beauty" you ladies are beautiful" Ash said as they blush since they give up thier lives of crime long ago Ash groped ivy's breasts and starts massaging them made her loving it "ooooh" she said as Ash was pinching her nipple then starts sucking her breast

"oh ash ash ash" she said as Ash continues then harley grabbbed his rod she starts bopping Ash enjoys it but he continues sucking her right breast ivy loves it as harley continues bopping as he was done Ash felt his seed in harley's mouth and breasts now Harley saw Ash's shadow clone held her "Ash we want to be mothers of your babies" said Ivy Ash learns they want to be mothers as him and his shadow clone are in action as they start kissing the real Ash was pumping ivy hard as she felt it "OH OH OH YES YES YES ASH FUCK MY PUSSY GET ME AND HARLEY PREGNANT" she shout as her and harley felt Ash and his shadow clone continue thrusting them hard they feel his hot rod wanting more of them as he goes to twon sweating dropping as they feel the limit "We're cumming!!!!!!" as Ash and his clone fires thier seed in them

The two were asleep but their bloated belly looked like they were several month pregnant. Ash got dress and went into the next door but as he opened it to bright green eyes meet his.

"Get in here Ashy" Starfire said grabbing him and tossing him to the bed.

Lemon

"So Ash i can show you my kind of love" as starfire starts kissing him and starts removing his clothes and she strip hers as those two were naked "still a sexy beautiful Tamaranian" Ash said as they continue kissing Ash was groping her breasts and starts massaging them "oooh Ash" she said as he starts pinching her nipple and starts sucking "yes yes yes" she said as Ash continues then starts sucking the right breast as she enjoys it as he was done Ash see starfire lowers down and starts bopping "oh Starfire yes" Ash said as she continues bopping then she goes fiesty enjoy it as he is reaching his limit "Starfire i'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth she swallows it

"Ash i can do the job" as she is on top of him as they start kissing and she start bouncing "Oh...Starfire" Ash said as Starfire continues bouncing so are her breasts Ash was holding her ass she love it more she feels the limit as Ash fires his seed inside her

"So how long are Tamaranian pregnancies." Ash as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Oh about seven months or so. But she will be half human too so that may change."

"How do you know it will be a girl."

"Mother's intuition." They kissed once more before Ash went to the next room. He cast a reveal spell on himself to be at full strength. But then he noticed there was a table with what looked like torture devices.

"What the heck..." He muttered then he was pushed to the table and before him was Satsuki in Dominatrics outfit showing off her ass and boobs nicely.

"Well Ash ready to be dominated this time." She purred

Lemon

Ash held her "I had more strength at you." as Satsuki starts removing her clothes leaving her naked as Ash loves her beauty since she starts kissing him Ash felt her breasts rubbing on his face made it intense. she strips Ash and let him loose as Ash perform his dommination as he turn her around had his rod in her ass and starts pounding her "OH OH OH YES YES YES POUND ME POUND ME HARDER!!!!!" Satsuki said as Ash continues with her but more surprises was Ash was fingering her inside made her more love mode as Ash continues she maybe tight but he dominate that girl as he is reaching limit Ash fires his seed in her ass noe Ash tours ner around he stretch his rod inside her pussy

"You learn from Luffy ha" said satsuki" as Ash nodded as he was groping her breasts and starts massages then and thrusting "Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash" Satsuki shout as Ash continues thrusting her and start pinching and sucking her nipple made it more intense Satsuki feels herself bieng dominated by Ash as he start her right breast then was reaching limit he was done and fires his seed in her pussy

Satsuki was panting hard. She held her bloated belly that looked nine months along and ready to pop. Both her ass and pussy were oozing out seed.Ash spooned her from the side and still sucked on her breasts drinking her milk.

"You know Ash. I think you take pleasure in make us pregnant." She moaned as her belly slowly shrunk back to normal.

"Well I love each of you and making babies is amazing." He smiled groping her breasts and sucked on her left breasts again.

"The last time you went of this hard is when we made Akko." She hummed Ash moved up and kissed her.

"Whenever you want to have another baby I will help fix that." He muttered still kissing her.

"Just one will do for me." She replied moaning as Ash sucked on her neck. "But if I change my mind you will know."

They kissed one last time before got dressed and left for the final room. The final room was a queens room with Rias laid there naked.

"Come here Ash so your Empress the power of your light."

Lemon

Ash walks over to her as he was kissing her Rias feel him kissing her neck as she was stroking his rod Ash hiss as Rias turns around had her pussy on his face then she starts bopping his manhood Ash felt it as he gets the action of licking her the two moan and continue each other as they are getting wet loving each other as they feel thier limit Ash fires his seed in her mouth and Rias release her love juice on his face as they swallow those two held each other "Ash i want to have children" she said to him as Ash smiled at her as they kiss each other Ash was massaging her breasts and starts thrusting her as Rias was moaning "Oh oh oh Ash ash ash keep going" Rias said as Ash continues thrusting and pinching her nipples and starts sucking ther Ash continues more drinking her milk but he saved some later as he feels the limit "Ash it's coming i want it inside" as Ash release his seed in her made her belly bloated

Rias laid her head next to Ash's. "I don't think I ever been so happy Ash."

"Twins huh." He smiled rubbed her belly.

"Yep and you will be a daddy again." She leaned back and pressed her breasts up so they on Ash's chest. "And you will be a wonderful mommy." Her eyes sparkled at the thought. They kissed again passionately.

"I love you." They said together.

The light came again and Ash was in the deep jungle he wore a explorer's out fit. He wondered around till he was caught in a net.

"Great I'm in one of these again." He muttered he sat there for hours till a wild girl approached him.

Lemon

"hello Ashy" it was Bulla in the wild girl costume as Ash had a look at that sexy girl "Bulla you are one smart jungle girl" Ash said as Bulla smiled at him as she set Ash free and moves her costume "but this girl will reward you" as they start kiss in the wild style Ash removed his clothes as he's naked those two make out "you are purrrfect" as Ash was groping her breasts and massages them "Oh Ash " said Bulla as he was pinching her nipples and start sucking "Yes" she screech as Ash was sucking her good then starts sucking the right breast as soon he was done Bulla lowers down "Ash i should care for the action" as bulla grabbed his rod and starts bopping

"oh yes jungle girl" Ash said as his wild girl continues bopping him then went faster ad Ash pinch her ass as they been going faster as Ash is reaching limit "Bulla i'm gonna" as he fires his seed inside her mouth and breasts then Bulla is on her hands and knees "Ash fuck me in the wild" bulla said as Ash nodded he held her ass place his rod in her pussy as he start pounding "Oh oh oh Ash yes more fuck me hard" Bulla said as Ash goes to town in her ass "you are so tight" Ash said but he loves it. he start goping her breasts pinching her nipple as he continues "Ashy here it cums" as Ash fires inside her pussy "Ash this is more amazing having sex in the wild" Bulla said to him "you are the more wild sexy babe ever" Ash said

She put her clothes back on and left with a wide smile. Ash got dress and went back to what he thought was camp. After some time he found it. Ash noticed that is empty so he decided to sleep until his next time. He was awoken by two hot girls on him. Tea and Gwen his smarty girls.

Lemon

"hi Ash do you miss me" Tea said winked at Ash as he realise her and Gwen are naked "Wow i do Tea but where are your clothes" Ash asked as Gwen spoke "We don't need clothes you are in a camp with two naked girl in the wild" Gwen said as Ash feels hard as he start kissing them then Tea removes Ash's clothes Ash held Tea more "You are the hottest girl Tea gardner" Ash starts massaging her breasts as Tea was moaning "Oh oh Ash yes my time to shine" she said as Ash was pinching her nipple and starts sucking "Oooooooohhhhhhh yessss" she said as Ash continues he felt Gwen lowers down and starts bopping his rod made it more faster as Ash was pinching Gwen's ass and starts sucking Tea's right breast as soon Ash was done he felt his limit as he fires inside Gwen's mouth and her breasts she swallows it Ash then brings out his shadow clone as his clone is on top of Gwen

"Ash you had a way of ideas" said Gwen as Ash nodded and held Tea "ready Tea gardner" Ash said as Tea kiss him "That's mrs. Tea Ketchum to you." as the two ashes start kissing them then start thrusting thier pussies "Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes yes" Tea said as Ash continues thrusting her "Yes Ash i agreed with tea" Gwen shouted as Ash feels them they been going at it hours "Tea, Gwen i'm gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting "us too we want you in us" said Tea as Ash fires his seed inside thier pussies

Tea was asleep on his left and Gwen was almost asleep on his got. All three of them were still naked as Ash kissed them again.

"So you want kids too." Ash asked

"Yes honey but not yet maybe sometime next year but I want to have a child with you." Gwen replied. "Me as well." Tea muttered before sleep full took her.

They feel asleep together Tea held Ash more knowing that she is happy to be with Ash forever and ever

 **That's it of the special hope you love it how Ash is having his halloween with his girls and halloween is only four days away and get to a holiday cheer so i want to say enjoy the story**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!**


	4. final chapter

**Ketchum family Halloween**

 **Ash's spooktacular surprise pt** **4**

 **Disclaimer: Welcome to the Halloween special story that is up for everyone where Ash is going to spend "Time" with his family and also Guest and Anthony Rulz just to let you know thanks for enjoying the stories will come just calm down please so enjoy**

the light returned once more. Now Ash was back in Kingdom of Rota mainly the castle. This was his second Castle-home his first being back in Pallet Town.

"Welcome back my lord." Came a angelic voice Ash turned to see Ilene and Allura in their royal gown. They looked amazing as always.

"We are glad we found you Ash."Allura said taking his left arm around hers. "We have been waiting for your return for quite some time." Ilene smiled taking his right arm.

"Is there going to be a party" Ash asked.

"Yes but it a PRIVATE party." Both girls cooed as they dragged Ash to the nearest bedroom. For their person celebration.

Lemon

Ash was been uncouncious a bit when he woke up and saw Allura and Ilene appeared naked "Now let the party begin" Allura said as Ash starts kissing them "i love that party" Ash starts groping Allura's breasts and starts massaging them "Oh yes" she said as Ash starts sucking and pinching her nipple made her enjoying it then Ilene lowers down starts bopping Ash loves that touch as he starts pinching her ass made her go faster now Ash goes for the right breast sucking up Allura's milk as he was done Ash feels his his limit and fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Ilene swallows it Ash did the shadow clone jutsu again as him and his clone held those lovely ladies the real Ash is on the top of Allura then his clone turns llene around "ready " Ash said as the girls nodded Ash starts kissing Allura then starts thrusting and the clone has his rod in llene's ass and starts pounding

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash keep going "Allura and llene shouted as Ash and his clone continues thrusting and pounding made them drool Allura grabbed Ash and rubbed his face on her breasts made Ash continues faster they going on at hours as they feel thier limit

"i'm gonna..." as the girls feel thier seed inside them as they were exhausted the ash clone vanish

Ash leaned against the head board wiping the sweat from his brow. The two royals crawled up to him each kissing a checked before kissing him fully. They too leaned against the head board slowly letting sleep was hover them. ash knew he only had a few more to go tonight so he gently climbed out of their arms and out of the room. He went done to the Nobility suit where most of them stayed when the come her for the winter. He walked briskly to the room Team RWBY usually stay. Ash knocked and heard a come in.

Ash walked in and found Yang in a one piece but her boobs where almost popped out. Her four month baby bump saw to that.

"Well Ash I have been trying on new swim suits and I need my man to tell me which is better." She gave him a wink and a glint that fanned his arousal. She walked out in a conservative two piece and Ash shook his head no. She went back and got a more revealing bikini. Ash felt his cheeks burn but shook head. Yang gave a playful pout but a perverted smile came into view she hurried and changed into a super kinky two piece that only covered her nipples and her pussy. She stepped out hoping Ash would faint from her sexiness but she looked over at Ash and she got the bloody nose. Ash stood nude and proud as he walked over to her.

"I prefer a more natural look Yang." He muttered going right up to her and kissed her.She kissed back with vigor as she easily got their swimsuit off.

Lemon

Ash starts kissing his naked Yang as they were making out enjoying eachother Ash starts pinching her ass made her moan "Ashy you sly ketchum" Yang then lowers down grabbed his rod starts bopping "oh Yang..." Ash said enjoying his wife bopping him she toyed with him and goes faster when Ash had his hands on her ass then Ash feel his limit

"Yang i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it enjoying the taste "now it's my turn" Ash had groped her breasts and starts massaging them "oh yes"" yang said as Ash starts pinching her nipple and sucks on her breast "Oooh yes the best part" Yang said loving how Ash continues sucking then goes for the right breast as soon he was done Ash pinned Yang to the wall "Going rough ashy" said yang loving that stuff as they start kissing Ash starts thrusting "oh oh oh yes yes yes yes" said Yang as Ash continues thrusting her to the wall as her breasts were on his face Ash feels them loving it he going at it at hours "Ashy here it comes" Ash fires his seed in her pussy made her have that perverted smile

Ash and Yang fell back onto the bed panting but with lewd smiles.

"Damn Yang you really know how to make a guy happy."

"You weren't bad yourself. How do your hands make me shuddered at he simplest touch."

Ash smirked and took his finger and touched her legs and slowly slid it up her body to her nose as she shuddered in pleasure almost cumming again.

"Who knows, all I care about is loving you every way I can." He kissed her turned into a French Kissedas she held him tight.

They broke the kiss for air as a strand of saliva still connected them.

"Love ya you loverboy." She smiled

"Love you back my powerhouse."

He left her and was met by Shego but she wasn't in any costume but rather in her normal outfit.

"Awww you didn't dress up" Ash whined shooting her a glare. She said nothing but stared right into his eyes. Mostly to not stare as his still hard dick.

"I'm not into his whole cosplaying thing." She scowled. But she walk up to him a forced him against the wall.

"But the sex part I am well rehearsed for." She took his hand and moved towards the Royal bathroom.

Lemon.

Shego removes his and her clothes then starts the bathwater in the tub "Let's have sex in the bath" she said as Shego dragged him in water splash everywhere Ash and her start kissing and making out he squeeze her ass then Ash was groping her breasts and starts massaging "oh oh yes yes" shego feels him as he pinch and suck her breast made her scream "oh yess Ash" she said letting him continue then starts the right breast shego held him letting him suck her milk as he was done Shego lowers down grab his hot rod in her mouth starts bopping "Oh...shego" Ash said as Shego continues bopping him she goes faster enjoying it wanted to do more as Ash is reaching limit

"Shego..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows her taste then she went on top of him "Revenge time" she said as she start kissing him then starts bouncing "oh oh oh shego yes yes." Ash said as she continues bouncing made her breast bouncing Ash held them as they been enjoying it in the bath

"oh oh that's right here it cum!!" as he fires his seed inside her shego was now enjoying her bath

Ash held on to her as they came down from their high. Ash remained still and fully inside her still. They felt the water hit their bodies as they made out again.

"You better have knocked me up again Ash or else." She smirked as her hand went green on his back. Ash groaned at her flame but he smiled and gave a glint that made her cum again.

"I made sure of that Shego." They kissed again and they got redressed and Ash went up to the suit in the high room of the tallest tower.

There in a wonderful evening dress was Tenten. And tonight was their first anniversary together. And boy they were going to make this one a night to remember.

Lemon

Ash was behind her held her waist "hey beautiful" Ash said as Tenten smiled and giggle "Ashy i knew you come" she said to him "i always save you for last" Ash said as they starts making out Tenten smirked when Ash pinch her nipple with action Tenten rips her dress off showing her beautiful body to Ash as he kiss her neck but he remove her buns letting her hair down "Now you are perfect" as she blushed as he groped her breasts starts massaging them "oh that's it Ash" Tenten moaned as he pinch her nipple and sucking her left breast "Oooooh Ash" she said as Ash continues sucking her then starts her right breast as he was done sucking her milk Tenten strips Ash naked "Ashy it's fair i get the action" Tenten lowers down grabbed his rod starts bopping

"Oh Tenten..." Ash moaned and hiss as his girl continues bopping his rod licks it and enjoys her time going more faster when Ash pinch her ass as she keeps going Ash is reaching limit "Ten..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it as Ash held her then Tenten notice a ring on her finger as Tenten was in tears "May you accept my hand and become Tenten ketchum..." Ash propose her hand for marriage as she kiss him "Ash yes please give me the baby" Tenten begged as Ash held her they they kiss now Ash starts thrusting her pussy

"oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash Yes keep going baby fuck my pussy make me a mother" said Tenten as Ash continues thrusting her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him Ash was stroling her hair then she rubbed her breasts in his face "Tenten i love you and you will make a perfect mother." as Ash fires his seed inside her Tenten felt her belly was bloated but smiled because she is getting married to Ash

The spell was over. Ash laid against the head board of the bed and used his magic to get everyone situated. Tenten stayed on top of him. He moved Diana to his left arm, Nojiko to his left, Sonata beside Diana, and Alex beside Nojiko. Then he used teleport to make sure the rest of the girls were on the bed and as close as they can be to him but still giving them room to shift around. Once everyone was in their spot Ash used his aura to fill the room and expressed his love through that aura. Each girl smiled as the warmth surrounded them and a quiet dreamless sleep washed over them all. Ash yawned and let sleep take him too and he's dream was one hot his coming children and the adventures they will have. as for Sonata, Rukia, Tea and Tenten they each had wedding ring going to be future ketchums

 **That's it of the special hope you love it how Ash is having his halloween with his girls and halloween is only four days away and get to a holiday cheer so i want to say enjoy the story**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!**


End file.
